Growing Strong
by Cersei's Son
Summary: A misunderstood and introverted Draco gets involved in a toxic relationship with one self-obsessed and insecure Harry Potter.
1. Prologue: The Daily Mantra

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

 **Prologue**

In a far away land, there once lived a young boy around the age of sixteen. His name was Draco Malfoy. He was your average day-to-day kid, without any special outward appearance, that most of the other guys his age had when they were at the beginning of adulthood. Draco was more of the awkward shy kid, who was into creative things like coming up with complex adventure stories or reimagining old folk lore as elaborate reenactments. Close mates weren't his thing, and the company he had wasn't really what he had imagined "friends" would feel like. No, Draco was a solitary person with a special kind of personality, that no one seemed to understand or cared enough about to pay attention.

He comes from a family of pureblood wizards and witches: The Malfoys. His parents were both associated with the dark arts and the people that followed such magic. Draco wasn't like them at all. Lucius, his father, was a close friend of you-know-who and had a nasty character: Snobbish, abusive towards Draco and the household staff, arrogant, oppressive, manipulative, narcissistic and many more things. One time, Draco witnessed his father kick his servant, Dobby, several times against his head for bringing him the wrong stamp for his post. His mother, Narcissa, on the other hand, was the complete opposite: Charming, delightful, caring, creative, humorous empathetic, sympathetic, etc. Draco could never quite grasp how they found each other, or how they could stand either's personalities. Perhaps it was because his mother never interfered in his father's affairs, or perhaps his father was fascinated by her nature, or perhaps they just complimented each other. Who knows.

Looking into the mirror, before he goes to class, he sees a bleach blonde, dimple faced, grey eyed, slender young boy, who just wants to fit in with the popular kids. Other kids, like the perfect Gryffindors, always insult him with harsh words like "spoiled brat" or "pure-blood my ass", and it really truly hurts. Putting on a brave face, trying to look tough, is a real challenge and in order to endure the day, he goes through his daily mantra in the mornings: Facing the mirror, squinting his eyes, going full-on Salazar Slytherin, he reminds himself that all words said by other people, will wash off like water off a duck's back.


	2. Chapter 1: We Have No Rivals

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

He was clearly a pro in this class. The self-proclaimed "elite" of the class. Even though the Gryffindors were highly competitive, when it came to a Slytherin being better than one of them, he still beat each and every one of them. Even Hermoine Granger and her best friend, Draco's arch enemy, Harry Potter, who suddenly, after 5 years, had a break-through in Potions. He hated that Potter kid. The so called "Boy Who Lived" with his fancy little lightningbolt scar on his forehead and his damn charms, which everyone apparently adored in this school. Draco was so over this guy with his attention-seeking, good looks, classy charms, ungratefulness towards any sort of authority figure, who he deemed unworthy, or to put it in his words "death eater scum". Harry Potter was a load of BS to keep it simple, and Draco hated him. No, he loathed him. He hated the fact that eventhough he was better than Potter at something, he still wasn't recognized or appreciated the same way Potter is, when he guesses the names of the ingredients he uses.

After two hours of loathing Potter, and ergo getting into a bad mood, Draco walked off towards Divination with professor Trelawney. Draco kinda identified with Trelawney in many way such as her eccentricity, her theatricality and her odd sense of style, especially when she came out with "new clothes", that were deffinately so last century ago. An eye for all things creative is a rare gift, which seldom anyone had in his family: his father was more of the morbid-gothic guy, while his mother was being a full-on hippie. But his role model was his auntie Bellatrix. Bella had the most gorgeous face, accompanied with a sense of fashion and style, while also having that overwhelming confidence and mysteriousness in her eye. How he wished, he would've been raised by woman such as her: strong, independent and unapologetic.

Waking up from his daydream, knocking over one of the "vision" cups, Trelawney came over to him, looking surprised and agast. "Young Malfoy, have you seen something in the great divine? Do not take the falling of the cup lightly, for it may be a message from the all-creating spirit! Tell me what you see!" festering him as if he had seen a vision of the future. Caught of guard, Draco simply invented some story of being this years honorary student and having found true love. "Ah I see…" grabbing his chipped tea cup, "Ah there is something you have missed, young one. I see a two ferrets...a chain rattling. But wait! What is this? Something r-red...and there are lilies, yes the flowers...wait glass shards...a broken mirror! But what am I rambling on about anyways, right? It could just be staining on the facade of the cup, who knows? Divination is an uncertain profession and it takes someone with higher skill than me to unravel visions like these." Trelawney rewarded him with a gold star for his efforts today. Gold stars were her way of showing how proud she was of her young divination students.

Not long after, the lunch gong rang, and everyone rushed to the Great Hall. Today's menu included grilled pigeons served with a rich gravy, some potatoes and mixed vegetables, and as a desert, Draco's favourite, oven-hot fudge with stracciatella ice-cream and assorted smarties on top. While enjoying his meal, he noticed that the hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up. That only happened, when there was someone or something watching him. He looked around, trying not to be that obvious about it, when he noticed, that at the other side of hall, young mister Potter was watching him. Still feeling the gaze on him from the other boy, he tried to look down at his plate and continue eating. But then it happened: He had to smile like a five year-old, who just got handed some candy, because someone was finally noticing him, even if it was Potter out of all the people in the world. Draco felt his cheeks flush, and he turned his face downward to his dish, desperately trying to avoid anyone from seeing him in this state. After a few moments passed, he peeked up from his embarrassed state and glared into the Potter's general direction. He was still eyeing him. It was just too embarrassing, so Draco stood up, walked straight through the doors of the Great Hall and rushed with exponential haste towards the boys bathroom, into one of stalls.

Confused, flushed, tears rolling down his eyes, Draco sat as quietly as he could on the toilet seat, trying to shake off this rush, the overwhelming excitement. It was cold and damp in the boys' bathroom, even though Draco didn't seem to notice it at all, he had goosebumps and the hair on his arms stood straight up. Every breath he took, every muscle movement, was like an echo that kept getting louder and louder. It made him even more agitated than he already was. The never ending reverberating of his breath was suddenly cut short, when he heard someone approaching. Soft, cautious footsteps. A rush of adrenaline charged through his body with a spark of fear.

The footsteps stopped right in front of his stall's door, when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere: "Draco are you in there? If you are, come on out...please. I didn't mean to startle you like that at lunch, it was rude of me to stare like that...so please do come out of there and let's talk." Draco didn't know how to respond to that. _Was he supposed to answer Potter or should he remain silent and wait for him to leave?_ "Leave me alone, Potter! Leave me be...go back to your friends over at Gryffindor table, I bet they're already missing their saviour," Draco taunted him. Potter sighs and tries again, "Draco, I know how hard it can be to be accepted, to feel accepted, by other people-" "You know nothing, Potter! Look at me I'm Harry Potter, I'm _perfect_ , I'm _famous_ , I have friends and family who support and _love_ me." mimicking him in disgust. Harry feeling the anger rising inside of him, "Draco not all of us are born as privileged as you! Some of us have to earn the favours of others, win their respect and loyalty in order to thrive and survive in this life! You know, I can't believe I came here to apologize to you for my unjustly behaviour, but I guess you don't deserve my kindness, let alone my forgiveness...I actually thought I saw a hint of humanity in you today at dinner, but maybe that was just wishful thinking." Harry turning away from the door, ready to leave.

The locks of the stall suddenly unhinged and Draco cracked open the door very slowly, not trying to scare Harry away. Harry turned on his heels to face Draco, gasping at his puffy face. _He had been crying_ , he thought, _and it was all my fault, poor Draco_. Gradually stepping out of the stall, looking at his shoes and trying to hide his teary face from Potter, but failing, he softly said: "Potter...why did you come here? Were you truly going to apologize, or were you going to make fun of me for being this weird kid, who runs away at the slightest feeling of embarrassment?" Shocked at the things Draco thought of him, Potter only managed to swallow the spit in his mouth.

After a moment of utter silence, which felt like ages, Harry finally spoke, "I wanted to come and apologize for my rudeness before...and I...and I felt this rush of guilt when you dashed off like that...and I grew worrisome, so thought I might find you here, and that I'd atone for my misguided actions...Draco, I really didn't mean anything by it, I swear. I just saw you there, sitting at Slytherin table, and expressing such passion for something as... simple as oven-hot fudge with stracciatella ice-cream and assorted smarties sprinkled on top, and it made me smile. Frankly, I was interested in what I was seeing: Draco Malfoy, the spoiled brat, conveying such passion for ice-cream." Draco was caught off guard with his answer, _was he really just admiring him, without malice? Was that even possible? Harry Potter interested in the likes of him?_ It was too weird to think about.

"You mean to say...and correct me if I'm wrong, you just admired me for showing some kind of affection? As in... feelings for something inanimate?! That's what fascinated you?" Draco asked, puzzled with a hint of anger, by what he just heard. Harry shrugged, confused, "Well yeah...what...what else should it have been?" "I don't know! Maybe some sort of mockery, some kind of joke you Gryffindors concocted to torment other students...to torment me! I mean, isn't that what you guys do, you, Granger and Weasley? Make fun of so-called _low-lifes_?"

Aghast, Harry combed through his hair with both of his hands, trying to comprehend the situation, clearly bewildered. Anxious, Draco waited for his answer, but it never came. Tired of the charade, Draco grabbed his school bag, picked up his Divination book and left the uncomfortable situation, whilst bumping with intent into Harry. "Thanks alot, Potter," Draco murmured. Agog, not believing what he's seeing, Harry wanted to stop him, but he couldn't get a single word out of himself, it was like someone was cutting off his ability to pronounce words, squeezing his vocals cords. Harry tried to reach out for him, but it was to late, Draco already was out of his reach and out of the door.

Confused, enraged, Harry turned towards the bathroom wall and punched it furiously several times, until his knuckles were sore and he saw that they were acutely injured. _Why! How could I've let him walk out on me like that, without at least reacting to his actions? He was clearly hurt, and I was standing here...in silence, like a total idiot, when I could've done something...at least something to make him feel better about me...about himself._ _Next time I see him, I clearly have to set the record straight and apologize, explain the situation, and maybe...just maybe, he'll forgive me for my rudeness and tactlessness._ Harry, evidently still furious about himself, left the bathroom, and went straight back to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 2: Homeland

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _I can't wait...I can't wait for him to make up his mind_ , Draco thought, while walking towards the Slytherin common room. _First he stares at me like I'm some irrelevant, little mud-blood, then he expects of me...that I forgive him for his impoliteness? In what kind of a world do we live, where a pure blood wizard has to do anything just to get noticed and respected...to be left alone, in peace?_ Draco clearly angered by those thoughts, dashed through the common room before Crabbe or Goyle could interact with him. Slamming the door behind him, he threw himself on his bed, grabbing a pillow and started screaming into it, while tears were falling from his eyes. "Freakin' Potter and his stupid face! How can he...how can he disrespect me like that? He doesn't even know me? Who the hell does he think he is? The Boy Who Lived? Gimme a break! Arggghh if I could just...punch him a few times in his dumb face, just to teach him a lesson or two...ugh he makes so mad!" After a twenty minute soliloquy about how much Potter irritated him, he calmed down and fell asleep on his moist pillow.

A somber room. Darkness everywhere. Everywhere Draco could see. The room was silent. As if everything that could emit a sound had died, and left total silence behind. He couldn't even see his own hands before him. Stumbling into the abyss, Draco felt a shiver down his spine. The room was getting colder and colder, the further he moved. Crossing his arms and grabbing his faux biceps, he gritted his teeth in the increasing briskness. No sign of light or warmth could be found. _"You...are a...loser, Malfoy. No one...likes you. Brats, especially Slytherin scum like you, don't deserve friends, or kindness," A voice hissed. "You thought I came to apologize to someone like you? Why would i sink so low...for the likes of you?"_ moving towards Draco's ear, _"You. Are. Basic. And no one will ever appreciate you for you. Give it up, Malfoy, and be done with it." Was that Potter's voice I just heard? Why would he say something like that? This is clearly bizarre, a dream maybe. Wake up Draco! Please wake up from this nightmare._ A flash of light suddenly appeared in front of him, and before him Potter materialized. "Avada kedavra!" A surge of green light flew directly towards Draco. _Why Potter?_

His eyes burst open. Sitting upright and panting, drenched in sweat, Draco clearly confused, going through the nightmare he just underwent. _What was the meaning of this...this dream? Why would Potter want to hurt me, when I clearly didn't do anything wrong?_ _There was a time...when men were kind...when their voices were soft and their words inviting...but that time has long since passed, and the world is full of malicious people. But I still can't shake off the fact that Potter wanted to get rid of me like that...with the Killing Curse! The tigers come at night with the their voices soft as thunder-_

A loud bang on the door, knocked Draco straight out of his thoughts. "Hey, Draco!" Goyle yelled through the door, "I don't know what's going on and to be honest I don't particularly care, but we, Crabbe and I, wanted to tell you that we are off to dinner! Oh, and Snape's looking for you, apparently someone skipped some classes today." Goyle and Crabbe walked away, and Draco could hear the fainting footsteps. _Fuck, how could I've slept for so long? And now I even skipped classes...wait 'til my father hears about that! My parents will be mad, but Snape will kill me for missing the Potions' afternoon class._ Shuffling, half asleep, half in his thoughts, Draco finally made it to the bathroom, where he took a quick shower and powdered his nose. And off he went to the Great Hall to join his fellow Slytherins at dinner.

"You look like shit!" Pansy exclaimed, when Draco showed up at Slytherin table. "Love you too, Pansy," Draco sighed, while taking a seat between Pansy and Goyle. Grabbing a plate full of lasagna, and placing in front of Draco, Pansy wanted to cheer him up. Lasagna was easily in Draco's top five "cheer up" foods, along with brownies, milkshakes, anything with meat and gravy, and of course, chocolate. Pansy was like the mom in the group: She always cared for everyone, i.e. if one of her friends was down, she would try to cheer them up with food, slamming the person who did the damage, or by just having a normal conversation about the problem. "So Draco, honey, tell me what's up with you. You seem a bit off today, it's kinda unusual for you," Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Would you care to tell me what's wrong?" Stabbing his lasagna with a fork, basically turning his dinner into mystery meat, "it's nothing...trust me, if there'd be something wrong with me, I would tell you, Pansy. No seriously, I'm fine, but thanks for being worried." Draco lets out a sigh, sinking his head into his folded arms on the table, while still playing with his food. "Cut the bullshit, Draco, and don't tell me that you are fine, I can totally see that you're hurting, and it's upsetting me in a very bad way. You know what happens when I worry too much. I get pimples, and pimples aren't cute, honey." She exclaimed, slightly agitated.

Draco simply trying ignore her nagging by focusing on completely making his dinner unidentifiable. _That dream was weird, why would I dream something as bizarre as Potter killing me? It's absurd._ Tilting his head upwards, he eyed the Gryffindor table. Pansy was still nagging him, but he couldn't hear a word she was saying, by drowning her out. Why was Potter fooling around with that Granger girl and that ginger boy, named Weasley? Oh yes I forgot, they were called the Golden Trio. I don't why everyone called them that, it just seems foolish to me, but oh well. Look at Potter laughing all smug with his friends, as if nothing really happened. Had he forgotten already? I knew he couldn't be trusted.

"You are coming with me, young man!" Pansy announced, grabbing Draco by his collar, almost tripping over the bench, "You and I...are gonna have a serious talk, just between us two! If you like it or not. I don't give a rats ass!" Dragging Draco across the hall on his heels, she huffed and puffed with internal anger and bitterness. While Draco was stumbling over bags, fallen trays and crooked pavement, he noticed that everyone, who heard the commotion, was looking at her, but especially at him. Looking at all the staring faces students and teachers alike, he noticed that Potter was snickering with Granger and Weasley at the Gryffindor table, possibly because of him, but he couldn't be sure. _He won't stop, he can't stop humiliating me in front of his gang...why? What did I do to deserve this treatment? Life is fucked up, I guess, and I can't change anything about that. But why him? Why can't it be someone else? Zambini or that fat kid from Gryffindor! Wait...what was his name? Ugh who cares_. Draco sighed. Shuffling through the doors of the Great Hall, he heard Pansy mumbling to herself. _What is she gonna do with me? Why is she taking all of this so seriously and why me? Why can't she just let it go already? It isn't like it's any concern of hers, how I feel. But on the other hand, I can understand how fed up she must be, when a close friend of her's won't tell her what's on his/her mind. It's so sweet how she cares about her friends, how concerned she must be._

Draco's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when Pansy halted to a stop and spun around to face him. Seeing the fire in her eyes, he knew she meant business. He was always slightly skittish when he saw her like this, it's like she becomes an entirely different person. It's terrifying. "Listen up, you little shit! Either you tell me, what the fuck's going on or things will get really ugly for you,"Eyeing him with a stern look, before cracking up in laughter,"I'm joking, bitch! You should've seen you face. Hilar! But seriously, bitch, what's up?! You can tell me anything you know that." Squinting her eyes to underline her point and focusing on every muscle on Draco's face. _Oh god, what should I tell her? I'm so scared that I'll say something to tick her off or hate me or worse...something she'll tell the others! Draco, think about what you are gonna say._ "Potter and I had a heavy discussion in the bathroom…" Draco muttered. _Fuck, why did I just say that? I'm so screwed! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!_

Shocked, Pansy glared at him wide-spread eyes, not able to comprehend what exactly she just heard. With shaky eyes, scanning her body, Draco is starting to get really nervous, because he can't tell what she is thinking. With a deep sigh, and closing her eyes, she finally whispered, "What exactly did you...and Potter….discuss, that made you this upset? It's probably something he did, right? Ugh I knew it! Those sneaky Gryffindor assholes and their schemes! Wait 'til I get my hands on that-" She felt a hand being placed softly on her clenched wrist. "It's alright, Pansy. I'm fine." Draco let out in a whisper. "So tell me what's bugging you then. I hate seeing you like this. Hurt and depressed. I want to help." She put a hand on his, which was still on her wrist. Exhaling a deep breath, Draco lead her to a bench nearby. Both of them sat down, taking his hands off of her, he mustered up the courage to tell her. Relief, was what he was feeling at that exact moment.

"Pansy, here's the thing: I was at lunch today, he looked at me, stalked me even, and I kinda...kinda blushed, you know? You know how I am with strangers looking at me peculiarly, weirdly, I get this rush of blood inside of me, straight to my head, my cheeks, and I...I just can't control it sometimes. Anyways, I tried to hide it by looking down at my food, but it wouldn't go away, so after a few moments, I tilted my head upwards just to see if he was still glancing in my direction...and he was. He felt this rush inside, my insecurity taking over me, and...and I didn't know what to do, so I panicked and ran off towards the boys' bathroom. I locked myself into one of those stalls, you know? I know I'm being overly dramatic and shit, but that's what happened. I was so confused and perplexed by what happened, by what was happening to me. I...I just don't know what's wrong with me sometimes. I'm just so fucked up" Tearing up and starting to gulp for air, Pansy embraced him with her arms. Draco put his head on her lap, gripping her skirt tightly, while she softly caressed his head. "Draco, honey, you're not fucked up. You've just been through some tough shit in your life, and...and it's changed you for good or for worse. And you've got to live with that. It's gonna get better. It always does. With time wounds heal but the scars stay." Stroking his blond hair, "But that's not the whole story yet. Please continue, if you feel up to it. No Pressure, honey."

Wiping away a tear rolling down his cheek, he sniffled and broke the silence. "Potter obviously followed me to the bathroom, where he sweet talked me into coming out of my hiding place, so that he could explain why he did, what he did. He tried to apologize, and I questioned his intentions. Well, actually I overreacted and just bolted. Later that day, in the afternoon, when all of you guys were at that Potions class, I was in bed having this really bizarre and fucked up dream. I dreamt that I was alone in this pitch-black void, this space, with no one there, no light at all. It felt sad, so sad and creepy. I heard voices all around me, plotting against me, when finally I saw a figure appear in front me, talking to me. It was Potter. He tried to kill me with a curse. That's when I woke up, and since then I've felt really on edge, paranoid even, worse than usual. I don't know how to cope with this...what does it all mean? The worst part is, I don't know how I'll be around Potter tomorrow during Hagrid's class, he's my freakin' partner! Should I behave like nothing's happened? 'Cause I'm sure as hell don't know how I'm gonna pull that off. It's just too fucking much for me right now. These overwhelming feelings of anxiety, paranoia." Shaking like a scared puppy, Pansy tried to reassure him by embracing him with warm hugs. "I don't know what to tell you, dear, but it sure seems strange. All of this. Are you sure it was Potter that you saw? Couldn't it have been someone else? Tomorrow during class, try to avoid eye contact with him, don't speak to each other. Better, act like he's not even there! Maybe, that'll help a bit. At least until we've figured out what all of this means. Oh well, let's try to think of happier thoughts, like...like the fudge! I've heard that there's still some at the dinner table. Are you up for it? Come on, let's go back."


	4. Chapter 3: Edge Of Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

That night at dinner, Harry was fooling around with his friends, Ron and Hermoine. "Ronnald Weasley, stop stuffing your face full of food, this instant! You're gonna get fatter and fatter, and before you know it, you're going to die of obesity," Hermoine exclaimed, " Just try to eat like a healthy person for once?" "Oh god, 'Moine, please stop such a fuss out of everything! "You're eating too much, you're gonna die. Study more, or else you're gonna be a homeless wizard!" and it goes on and on and on. Do you even listen to your own nagging? Do you ever stop? Huh?" Ron fired back, clearly annoyed by the situation. "Ron, I'm just trying to look out for you...Can't you see that?" Reaching her hand out to him, so that she could snatch away his plate. Ron knew what she was up too, and smacked her hand away. A loud _clap_ echoed at the table. "Ouch, what was that for?" Hermoine screeched in burning pain. "Jeezus woman, why can't you just leave me be, for god's sake?!" "Seriously guys, shut up and get a bloody room, why won't ya? Huh? Is it so hard for you to get along, just for one night?" Harry puffed, obviously agitated by the situation. Both of them just looked at him, aghast, they didn't know what to respond, speechless.

Awkward silence spread in their circle for a couple of minutes, until suddenly a spoonful of mashed potatoes flew directly against Ron's cheeks. "What the fuck! Who the fuck threw that shit at me?" He let out in a cry. Snickering spread across the Gryffindor table, the silence broke, when Hermoine burst into laughter followed by Harry. Standing up, shifting his weight on both his legs, slamming his hand on the table, which quickly changed colour from white to red. "It's not funny, guys. C'mon, just tell me who did it." Instantly several fingers pointed at Ginny. Ron's face flushed red instantly, and everyone knew what that meant: Shit is gonna get real now. Even thought you couldn't see smoke coming out of his nostrils or his ears, you knew it would. "What the hell was that for, Ginny! Like, are you fuckin' kiddin' me?" "Well bro, you deserved it. You don't treat your future wi-I mean your best friend like that. She's only trying to sugarcoat your gross eating behaviours, so cut her some slack and suck it up, you wuss. Jeez, boys and their toys!" She stood up and walked away, leaving everyone slack-jawed by her tone. After a moment of reticence, laughter erupted once more.

While the others were bickering on about Ron and Hermoine's problem, Harry sunk into deep thought, while still laughing along. _Wait what's going over at Slytherin table, is that...is that Draco? Why does he look so, ugh what's that word again? Depressed!_ Frowning at the sight of him, he let out a deep sigh and immediately felt guilty. _Ugh probably my fault, I shouldn't have pushed him like that before. Why must I mess up everything and everyone? What's wrong with me?_ Grabbing one of the fudge sticks in front of him and stuffing the whole thing in his mouth at once. _I'm in this fight, and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired and...and I just don't know how to handle this whole situation. I...I can't talk to Ron about this, he would gag at the mere mentioning of Draco, who knows what he'll do if I told him that we talked and had a fight...and all that stuff. Hermoine on the other hand would give me some advice, but would it be helpful? Would she actually try to help me out, and would she only do that because I'm her friend, or would she just dismiss me? This is starting to get confusing. I really don't know what to do._

Lost in thought, still stuffing his face full of fudge, he noticed that his friends weren't fighting anymore, but rather whispering about how ridiculous Harry looked with his cheeks full. "Harry…" Hermoine exclaimed, trying to withhold her laughter. "...you look like a chipmunk! It's hilarious! Here look." Holding her pocket mirror in front of him, realising how ridiculous he looked, they all broke into laughter. Harry was laughing so hard, that some pieces of fudge dropped out of his mouth, but no one cared. They had a great time during dinner, they laughed, argued and laughed some more. Like every other night. That's what hormonal teenagers do in their free time, have fun with one another, explore themselves and others, and bond. In moments like these, Harry felt complete, like nothing could touch him, hurt him. He was surrounded by the people he trusted the most, whom he loved the most in the world. They were his best friends, his family, and no one would ever take them away from him. He would protect them from harm, 'til his last breath. He cherished every moment he had with them, positive or negative. He wondered if Draco would ever become his friend, if he showed him the real Harry. He laughed at that thought. _What is the real Harry?_ , he thought. In that exact moment, Harry looked over at Draco and saw that he was being dragged out of the Great Hall by some Slytherin girl, Parkinson probably, but he wasn't sure, and he was looking at him, seeing him laugh. _Oh shit!_

* * *

 **Sorry for cutting it a bit short this time, but I really don't have that much time at my disposal. Try to understand. But I promise that I will try to update this story with a new chapter every week, if I can.**


	5. Chapter 4: Mad World

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Oh shit! I think Draco just saw me, what should I do? Did he really see me or was it all in my head? Oh god I hope not! I'm already on thin ice as it is, I don't need the extra stress with Draco. All this drama is driving me crazy, it's confusing as well. Ugh maybe I should talk to someone about it, but who? Ugh forget it, Harry, it's not going to help anyway. I'll just talk to him tomorrow in class . Yeah that's what I'll do. What a marvellous idea, Harry._ Harry smiled at his own cleverness. "Well guys, I'm gonna turn in for the night, party hard." Grabbing some more fudge as a midnight snack. "See y'all in the morning. Good night." And he walked towards the door, when he heard hushed voices and loud sobbing. Harry wondered where it was coming from, so he leaned against the hall's door and squinted his eyes, looking for movement, anything at all.

The corridors were as dark as a starless night. He couldn't see much. He had to follow the noise, the sobbing and the whispers. At first he thought it was all in his head, until he saw two figures sitting on one of the benches, talking. Harry crept a little closer, staying in the shadows without making a single noise, as to eavesdrop and understand them much better. "...followed me to the bathroom... He tried to apologize... and I overreacted and just bolted…" The sobbing and sniffling continued. "...I dreamt that I was aloneand he tried to kill me with a curse." Harry thought about, who it could, because the voices sounded so familiar. After a little groveling and examining the contents of what he overheard, he positively identified one of them as Draco. He listen more closely now. "The worst part is, I don't know how I'll be around Potter tomorrow during Hagrid's class, he's my freakin' partner!" He heard Draco shout. "Should I behave like nothing's happened? 'Cause I'm sure as hell don't know how I'm gonna pull that off. It's just too fucking much for me right now. These overwhelming feelings of anxiety, paranoia."

 _Heavens, it really does sound like Draco is suffering from so much, and me being an ass like that, has worsened the situation. Poor Draco. I wonder if I can do anything to change that, or at least help him through some stuff. It must be extremely difficult living in such conditions every day, not knowing what will happen and constantly being on your guard. Ugh his life must suck._ And in that moment, Draco and the unknown girl started walking back to the Great Hall. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, trying to avoid being seen and to stay in the shadows. After seeing them go back inside the hall, Harry headed to the Gryffindor common room, where he locked himself in his shared room, to grovel. He lied on the bed, the carpet, sat on the window sill, even in the bathtub but nothing seemed to help find a solution to his problem. So he walked around the empty halls. Passageway after passageway. Around one corner and then another. Completely lost in his thoughts and his way.

Until _Crash!_ he hit something or someone. He fell to the ground, hitting his head on the stone floor from the ricochet. _What the fuck was that? Who or what did I just hit? Damn this school! Ugh my head hurts like a motherf-_ He stopped mid-thought, when he saw it was Luna he crashed into. "Oh my, I'm so sorry about that, Luna. I didn't mean to-" Harry tried to apologize, but Luna interrupted him. "It's alright, Harry. I was just admiring this sculpture over here. Look at it, isn't it just marvellous?" The sculpture shows a nude male figure at about life-size sitting on a rock with his chin resting on one hand as though deep in thought made out of bronze, giving it different shades of green. "Harry, what do think he's thinking? Does he grovel about daily problems, more serious ones or about life itself? This sculpture here is just a replica of the real one in the muggle world. I think they call it: The Thinker. What an odd name, right? It was apparently made by a man named Rodin, and he wanted him to be nude, to show the world that it can be heroic, intellectual and poetic, all at the same time. Harry, I just can't stop staring at it. I just get it, you know?" Luna told him in a hushed as if not to interrupt the sculpture's thinking. It was utterly fascinating. The beauty, the poetry. Harry was amazed and awestruck.

"The sculpture resonates a feeling of calm and yet this piece is by no means a frivolous or relaxed piece, it rather conjures up images of deep thought, and yet it's so simple. Amazing, Luna. But anyway, now that you're here, I want to ask you for some advice." Harry went on and told her about what happened and what he overheard. "So what do you think? Can you help me out?" He asked her with a desperate, yet questioning look on his face. Luna cracked a tiny smile, and put a reassuring hand on his sleeve. "Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down. Just think about that for a minute, let it sink in." And after adding that, she turned on her heels and left Harry standing there, contemplating about what she meant by that.

Harry went to bed that night still feeling rather confused and perplexed. "You know what, Harry? I'm just gonna stay relaxed tomorrow and not let it get weird or awkward. I will be kind and merry, show him the other side of me. I wanna show him how I am around my friends and family. The true Harry Potter. Yes, that's what I'll do and-" "Hey Harry, who are you talking to?" Ron asked half-asleep half-awake. "No one. Just talking to myself?" Harry reassured him with questioning undertone. "Well, if that's so, then, shut the hell up already! I wanna sleep and you're beginning to annoy me." Ron yelled, clearly still angry about dinner with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Yeah alright. Good night then. Hope you won't be as grumpy tomorrow like you are now." He let out a sigh and snuggled himself under the blanket, still wondering, while watching the clear night sky out of his bedside window.

On the 'morrow's morn, Harry woke up, got ready for the day ahead and went to breakfast. During breakfast he looked around for Draco, but he wasn't there. Why, he did not know. He ate and went straight for classes. Defense Against The Dark Arts was his first subject of the day: He sat down, lost in thought, and what felt like two minutes later, he left again. The next subject was Care For Magical Creatures with Hagrid, which was normally fun and a pain in the ass because he loved Hagrid as his teacher but hated the fact that he had to share him with the Slytherins. Now he had to work together with the person he hurt, and he dreaded it. He left the castle and headed straight for the forest with Hermoine and Ron. _Oh god, I hope this is gonna go well, for the both of us._

* * *

 **Sorry for cutting it a bit short this time, but I really don't have that much time at my disposal. Try to understand. But I promise that I will try to update this story with a new chapter every week, if I can.**

 **sierrafujoshiaku thanks for the review :) and yeah, they're both fucked up, but I'm trying to make it realistic and reflect on life itself.**


	6. Chapter 5: Eye Of The Needle

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

 **PS: This chapter mean a lot to me, so don't make a fit, if it doesn't coincide with your point of view. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Good morning, everybody. Nice to see y'all, fresh and awake and ready to work. Today we're going to work with the smaller beasts. They may seem cute and adorable, but be careful even cute animals can get pretty nasty if you provoke them. They will bite your little hands off, if need be!" He let out a small chuckle, but realised no one was laughing with him, so he continued. "Er, okay, let's get started. I hope everyone remembers in which groups they are. No? Okay. Hermoine and Pansy, Ron and Zambini, Harry and Draco...oh what the hell, here's the bloody list, check for yourself, if you haven't done so already when I handed it out during the holidays." He layed out a few sheets onto one of the boulders on the ground, and continued. "And remember: Don't provoke the animals. That means: Don't scare them, don't poke them with sticks, don't hurt them in any way. They will defend themselves. Don't tell me I didn't warn you!" Hagrid was quite proud of his little speech, so he smiled behind his rugged beard. The problem? No one saw him smile.

"Bloody hell, I always get paired up with these bloody Slytherins! What the hell, Hagrid?" Ron shouted about like a maniac. "Oh heavens, Pansy and I? Well that's gonna be jolly! The two brightest witches in our houses!" Hermoine expressed with joy, talking to no one in particular. Pansy on the other hand, wasn't having it, but she tried anyway. "Oh joy, this is gonna be fun." She said sarcastically, throwing shade towards Hermoine and then Hagrid. "And there I thought, this day couldn't get any worse. Well, I was wrong." Rolling her eyes and serving some sassiness in her posture. Pansy took out a nail file and started doing her nails, why Hermoine went on and on about how this is the best thing that ever happened to both houses. "That's all nice and sweet, but lets not pretend that we actually care and like each other, because I don't. Lets just focus on our work, talk about the assignment that oaf gave us, and stop trying to _bond_ , alright? Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head over to my actual friends." And Pansy skitted over to Draco, who was deep in his books.

Harry was standing next to over-reacting Ron and probably-tripping Hermoine, thinking about how he's going to survive this lesson, or day even. Fidgeting his fingers nervously and sweat building up on his forehead, he went through his thoughts. _Damn Hermoine was right! I'm paired up with Draco today. Let it not get awkward, Harry. Not awkward. Stay cool. Everything is gonna work out fine. Relax and concentrate on the work. Treat Draco as a human being with feelings. And don't hurt those feelings like last time. 'Cause you know that turned out, right? Fuck now, I'm pressuring myself. I'm getting nervous. Damn it, Harry._ Harry took a deep breath and approached Draco, who was sitting on a boulder, reading his notes for today's lesson. Harry came to a halt, seeing Pansy next to him, conversing. _Nah, I'm not gonna interrupt them. That would be rude. I'll let them finish. Yeah, that's what I'll do._ Harry took out his own notes, and studied them.

"Hey Draco, what _beast_ did you get assigned too? I bet it's really dangerous and terrifying, and that it's gonna gnaw your face off. Now that's what _I'd_ call a beast. But instead, we get these cuddly jokes. What's up with that? It's like I've been telling you, the oaf is afraid of getting someone hurt again. Last time someone got attacked by a raging Hippogriff. Now _that_ was exciting, and rather funny. Does that make me a sadist? Well anyway, we need more stuff like around here, it's getting rather dull." Draco wasn't really paying any attention to her, but still listened halfway. He was rather busy catching up on his last minute studying, 'cause Merlin forbid he didn't have anytime before. "Hey, listen to this. Frightened or stressed ferrets may change their behaviour or develop unwanted habits like fleeing, hiding, screaming, hissing, or biting. Constant observation is the key here, and that's what I'm going to do with...Potter. Oh yeah, to answer your question, we got assigned to work with ferrets. And to be honest, Pansy, we don't always need dangerous creatures in our life to make things worth living for. And seeing people get hurt isn't really funny or exciting, but rather quite cruel, except if it happens in a really stupid and idiotic way, then you can laugh. Heavens, I would do the same. And what happened between Neville and that Hippogriff, was kinda hilarious, because he shouldn't have disrespected it or taunt it the way he did. It was his own fault really." Draco explained to her, speaking really quick to shut her up, because he knew that it would. Pansy tried to sort through all that information and lecturing, but decided it was all for naught. "Oh look, it's your new best friend, Potter. Is he seriously trying to fool us into thinking that he's actually reading a book? Ugh those pretentious pricks!" She was clearly pissed. Draco hated and feared it at the same time. " Yo Potter, you asswipe. Come over here and talk to your _partner_ about...stuff, or whatever the hell you do." Pansy let out a menacing chuckle, and a wink towards both Draco and Harry, before leaving.

"Er, Draco, hi, partner, what's up? Have you seen our assignment? Exciting, right? I bet it's going to be fun. I mean, they're ferrets, right? What could go wrong?" Scratching his head by tilting his arm in such an angle that his elbow was skywards, lifting his shirt up just a little bit. A faint six-pack was visible with some scarce body hair. He was standing in front of Draco, trying to make eye contact, but the boy was too distracted with his work. Draco answered without looking up or at him. "Hey. I'm currently reading through some the more important information in our textbook, trying to get as much in as possible, since I didn't have any time to prepare, no thanks to _you_. But anyways, lets not talk about that. To answer your question: Ferrets are very complex creatures, there are a lot of things that could go wrong. Let's not mess anything up, alright?" Looking Harry in the eye. "Just focus on your work, and everything will work out. Merlin knows I need a good grade. So don't mess it up for me. Good. Now move your ass to the ferret habitat. Thank you." Smiling, trying to hide him being pissed at Harry. Harry on the other hand was rather confused, squinted his eyes, and moved towards their assigned work station. Draco was kinda proud of himself for taking command, not letting anyone, not even Potter, undermine him.

The animals at their stations were so adorable and tiny. There were five of them. One was black with a white dot on its forehead, the other was beige-grey with strands of blonde flowing down its back. Another was dark brown, kinda puffy looking, but that was probably caused by its fur. Then there were the other two, constantly bickering each other, or playing, Draco couldn't decide. One of them was reddish-brownish looking, while the other had dark brown, nearly black fur. They just didn't seem to get along. Heaven knows why. Instruction were right beside them. Draco read out loud. "Ferrets, _Mustela putorius furo_ , is the domesticated form of the European polecat. They typically have brown, black, white, or mixed fur. They have an average length of 51 cm (20 in) including a 13 cm (5.1 in) tail, weigh about 1.5–4 pounds (0.7–2 kg), and have a natural lifespan of 7 to 10 years." Finishing the scientific part of the instructions, Draco looked over at Harry, who clearly didn't hear a word he said, because he to busy playing with the beige-grey ferret. "Look Draco, isn't he just adorable? I think he likes me." "Ugh Potter, try to listen to what in reciting. It's important." Draco let out a loud sigh, just to check if Harry was paying attention to him. Obviously he wasn't.

"For the next couple of weeks, you and your partner, are going to take care of these ferrets. You will feed them, bathe them, make them feel comfortable, play with them, protect them with your life, etc. A happy ferret is a good ferret, which will make your marks equally as good. If the ferrets are harmed in anyway, may it be through indigestion, maiming or showing of bad behaviour, your marks will reflect that. Anyway, don't think too much about your grades, but rather have a positive attitude and make the best of it. Have fun. Enjoy! Sincerely, Hagrid." Letting out a sigh with annoyed undertone, while putting away the instructions. _So much work, so little time. I don't really know what to do. Ugh Draco focus._ Touching his forehead, combing through his hair, clearly bothered with all the stress. _I need a way to motivate Harry somehow. But how?_ Glancing over at Harry. _Look at him, he's not even paying attention to what I've been saying all this time. Ugh how I dislike working with Gryffindors. They think they know everything, they're above everything and everyone. It's so irritating. He doesn't even know how to focus on the simplest task, instead he keeps playing with our assignments._

"Potter, what do you think you're doing? Did you hear a single word I said? Harry, are you listening?" Agitation taking over his usually calm voice. "Potter!" "Chill, Draco. I listened to everything you said. Basically, we have to take care of them like they're our own children. Now don't piss your pants and sit your ass down." Gesturing a place on the ground next to him. He settled down next to him. "Come, let me introduce you to the gang. That one's Addison, next to him is Bailey. Over there, the two that are constantly bickering, are Precious and Raven. And this one here, is Alexavier. Weird names, I know, but that's what my gut told me to name them. It was just a feeling and I went for it. Don't be mad at me." Harry closed his eyes and hunched back, as if he thought that he'll be scolded any minute now. Draco chuckled. "No, no. It's fine. I think by giving them names, it makes them more relatable, more than just an assignment. But what the heck does _Alexavier_ mean? That's more than weird." Making a confused face, while laughing a little. " Alexavier is an old name and means _protector of the home_ , I think. I don't know. It's just something I picked up from reading one of the many muggle books Hermoine gave me for my birthday. It kinda suited this little guy here, because he seems protective of the others, especially Addison for some reason. They seem really close, like bros." He laughed, looking at Draco, who seemed to get the joke after a while.

"I know it doesn't particularly look like it, but they are. While you were reading all that scientific stuff earlier, I was watching them, playing with them. When those two rough-playing one's, Precious and Raven, came too close to Addison and his girl-pal Bailey, Alexavier stepped in, kinda protecting them from harm. It sounds silly, but that really happened." Draco looked at him with a crooked smile, not fully believing Harry's story. "Don't look at me like that. It's true, and if you don't believe, then check it out for yourself. Here try to pet Addison." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and guided it into Addison's direction. Draco felt this sudden rush of excitement. He couldn't explain what was happening to him on the inside, but it felt good, it felt right. Blood flushed his cheeks, turning them into a slight shade of pink, heating up his face. _Oh god, not again._ And in that exact moment, he saw Alexavier react to Draco's hand: He was protecting his so called bro. Jumping and trying to bite Draco's finger, is what he wanted to do, but his hand was to far up for him to do so. "See, Draco, I told you. Now do you believe me?" Harry looked him with cheeky smile, proud of himself that he proved the other boy wrong.

Looking at Draco, he realized that the boy was blushing again, and he immediately released their hands. _What have I done? Damn it, not again. Why can't I just stop making things worse for myself? This shit is getting weirder by the minute._ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me." Stuttering his way through an apology. "It's...It's fine, Harry. This happens to me a lot. I'm just not used to being in physical contact with another person. And when I am, this happens." Indicating his face. "It's weird, and I don't know why it happens, but it does. I can help it. So...don't panic every time this happens. Just try to ignore it." He gave Harry a pat on the back. Harry was relieved in a way. He thought that Draco was gonna flip and shout at him again, but apparently he had nothing to worry about. Both of them started to giggle, trying to cover the awkward situation. "Draco, doesn't that one over there, Addison, look a bit like you? Like if you were a ferret? I mean, you both share the same eye colour, and his fur kinda looks like your hair." Pointing at Addison. Draco glanced over at him, and burst into laughter. "No, he doesn't. We may share the same exterior features, but who's to say that we are the same on the inside? Ever thought about that?" "I just meant-Ugh just forget it, forget what I said." Harry's smile vanished, and Draco felt guilty for ruining a perfectly good moment. "Well ok, maybe he does look like me. A little bit. But then you have to admit, the black one over there, does look like you. He even has his own birthmark, and looks adorable with it." He notched him with his elbow slightly. And that smile returned immediately. "He really does, doesn't he?"

* * *

 **This chapter is quite long, but it is an important one. It's the first time Draco & Harry meet each other, after the time falling out in the boy's room.**

 **OliversJustice thanks for the review. Love you so much. Mwah :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Ghosttown

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

 **PS: I hope y'all love it as much as I do. The title was inspired by the song "Ghosttown" by the one and only Madonna.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Later that day, after classes were over, around three, Draco returned to his room with Addison and Alexavier in a kind of baby crib. The crib was not made out of plastic or wood like a muggle baby's, but rather surrounded with glass containing a suitable and portable habitat for the ferrets. He tried to take Addy and Bailey, but Alexavier wouldn't let him, so he had to compromise with Harry and the ferret. Harry took the other three: the two bickering ones and Bailey. Draco couldn't comprehend, how Harry could put up with them. It was a mystery. _Maybe he's just good with animals? What he may lack in knowledge and people skills, he makes up for with compassion and care towards other living things. I'm glad he showed me the other side of him. The caring one, the kind one. When he touched my hand, it felt like we had a connection, a weird bond, but strong. Something that could blossom, something real and true, if only both of them felt that spark, that heat. But how can I be sure of what I truly felt? Maybe it was just the rush, the adrenaline, that I was feeling, caused by the danger the animals were posing. Oh I don't know. This is all very confusing, and I don't know what all this means. My weirdness, my anxiety, that dream I had yesterday and now this, like what is happening to me all of the sudden? It must have something to do with Harry, but how? How can he be the source of all my problems? I barely know him, barely see him. We share one class together, how can that influence me?_ Scratching his forehead, deep in thought, clearly confused by everything that has happened and what will happen. _Anyway, we're gonna meet up later for our play date. I bet it's going to be fun. There and then, if we get to know each other, get closer even, maybe then I can search for an answer to my problem._

He sat down on his bed, took off his shoes and settled. Placing his head on one of the countless pillows he owned, he watched Addison and Alexavier fool around in their crib. The two of them were running around, chasing each other, sort of playing tag. Over logs, tiny boulders and artificial grass, they ran and ran. It was surprisingly relaxing, and Draco could finally stop thinking, stop worrying about everything, especially about Harry. About five minutes later, he dozed off, dreamt about absolutely nothing at all, which was weird, 'cause he usually did. A delusion of nothingness, of blackness. While he was sleeping, his face made painful expressions, indicating a nightmare, while sweat was flowing down the side of his face. He was clearly struggling for no apparent reason. A flash of green light appeared in the black void, and Draco woke up from the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" He asked, his pillow stained with sweat. "It's me, Pansy, you doofus, who else were you expecting?" "Er, it's open. Come on in." Sitting up in his bed, while she walked into his room. "Did you seriously just ask who it was that knocked? Are you so frequently visited by people I don't know about?" She laughed and it put a smile on Draco's face. "I had another weird dream, Pansy. This time there was only emptiness, before I was blinded and probably hit by green light. Ugh this is all so confusing to me, and to be honest, I don't wanna talk about it. I have other things to worry about."

Pansy sat down next to him on the bed, put a hand on his thigh for reassurance, which felt quite relaxing. "I'm meeting Harry later for our _play date_ with our assig- I mean ferrets, or children, I don't know what to call them. He calls them _our_ children for some bizarre reason. We're gonna meet up later by the lake and have luncheon there, while the children play around and have fun. Does that sound weird? I'm quite nervous about it, especially with everything that has happened. But we are partners in this project, and we need to support each other. I mean, look at these two over there." Draco nodded his head so as to indicate the direction of the two ferrets. Both of them were lying next to each other, cuddling even, keeping one another warm in this cold and damp dungeon. " They were playing earlier, chasing each other over every nook and cranny and now look at them. They're peacefully asleep next to each other. Now that's what I call true companionship, friendship even." He stared at them, admiring the beauty of it all, the peacefulness. After a while he glanced over at her and saw that her eyes had widened and little drop have formed on her lower lash. Draco handed her a his handkerchief. "Here, we don't want your makeup to smudge, or worse, someone knowing that you have feelings." He gave a hearty chuckle and she joined him.

Both of them have been friends since he can remember. They grew up together. That's the kind of bond that forms, when you've known someone your whole life, and yet they still seem to be able to surprise you. I can't remember ever seeing her cry. I wonder what made her tear up. "So Draco, is that really what you're gonna be wearing for your date? Those worn-out lumps you call clothes? I thought your parents taught you better. I thought I taught you better. Dress to impress, is what I always say. Now let's get you out of those rags and into something more suitable for the occasion." Pansy practically dove into Draco's closet and threw piles and piles on the bed, on which he still sitting. "Nope. Nope. Definitely not. This could work with...Nope. Ugh seriously, darling, is there anything in here that is not from the last century? Oh here we are, this would look rather dashing on you, don't you think?" She pulled out a blue victorianesque suit with buckle ankle boots and a suitable top hat to go with the outfit. " This will do the trick." "He looked at her with a cold demeanor. " You're kidding me, right? I'd look ridiculous in that thing. I don't think that I've ever worn it, and I won't start now. Dig for something else." He crossed his arms, and Pansy let out a frustrated _huff_ before she continued rummaging through his stuff. She threw him a pair of black-laced shoes, some dark brown pants, not too flashy or too casual, and a shirt that goes with it. "And here. Put on this bowtie. It'll pop out your eyes, and maybe his." It was a petrol-blue bowtie, which Draco never knew he owned, but it was hella cute and to die for. He put on the clothes she gave him, looked in the mirror, styled his hair, and voilá, perfection. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Draco took her in his arms. "They grow up so fast." Pansy wiped away the tear, and punched Draco's shoulder. "Bitch, have fun on your _date_ with one Mr. Harry Potter. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." And she left the room before Draco could respond. "It's not a date, it's a _play date_ …" He whispered.

"Shit, is it already that late? Fuck, I need to get going!" He grabbed all the necessary stuff: The ferrets, a hat, his jacket and scarf, and a blanket to sit on, 'cause he ain't staining these pants. Running through the halls, trying not to be late, he bumped against people and objects like chairs and Gryffindor students. "Sorry. Whoops, I'll clean that up later. I'm in a hurry, get out of my way, please." He was finally in the courtyard where he had to catch his breath for a moment, sweat dripping his forehead and neck. "Fuck you, Potter, for making me run." He said, under his breath, and then he started to run again, into the direction of the lake. Over fields, through some bushes and over rocks, he ran and ran. Rushing like the wind, he finally reached the rendezvous point, and he saw Harry sitting there on a picnic blanket, enjoying the company of the animals. _Oh shit, it is a date. What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I'm sweating like a waterfall. Shit, shit, shittity shit shit._ Taking out his handkerchief, he dabbed away the sweat and combed through his hair with his fingers. _I can do this. This is just a play date. He won't bite. It's just Potter, what could go wrong?_ So he walked over to where Harry was sitting and he greeted him by throwing his hat at him.

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" Harry exclaimed with an annoyed undertone. He turned around and saw Draco approaching. His frustration automatically fled from his voice and expression, and it turned into a warm-hearted smile, welcoming the other boy. "Here I am, Potter, let's get this over with, shall we?" He joked around and sat next to the other boy. "Have you been waiting long? What have you been up to?" Looking each other in the eyes for just a few seconds before Draco placed Alexavier and Addison with the others. "Well, I came down here right after luncheon. I packed us some snacks, drinks, this huge ass blanket and of course, our children, then went straight for our rendezvous. I've been here, watching our kids the whole entire time, while enjoying this breathtaking view of the lake. You know, I was down here once, at the beach and watching the young fishermen bring in the nets. Watching how the setting sun would make the scene magical until everything was suddenly plunged into darkness." Harry looked over the gently crashing waves, totally in the zone, the poeticness of what he was saying and seeing. Draco could picture it in his mind, it was beautiful, magical. _He took me to this magical place, now I'm pretty sure this is a date. Don't freak out, Draco. Just don't._ "Goodness. How lyrical." Both of them were woken up out of there daydream by Raven and Precious fighting over who was going to get the last piece of chicken. Harry chuckled and place a second piece in the crib so that they would stop arguing. They immediately started again.

Harry turned around and pulled a picnic basket out of nowhere. Opening it, he glanced over at Draco. "So, Draco, what would you like to drink? I have apple cider, grape juice, because I couldn't get any wine, as a result of us being underage and all, and still or sparkling water. Pick your poison." Looking at him dumbstruck, he simply stammered his reply. "...gr-grape juice, p-please, it's my favourite." Harry poured him some in a wine glass. "To make it more realistic than it actually is." He smiled. As snacks, he took out some assorted cheeses, sandwiches, peanuts and crisps. _He really thought this through. What was he getting at? I should tell him about the dreams I've been having. To clear the air and all. A clean slate._ "Er, Harry, I have to tell you something and it's quite personal and bizarre at the same time. You've got to promise me, that you won't tell anyone, alright?" Harry's face turned from a smile into a serious face. "Before you say anything, is it about that dream you had? I may have overheard you and Pansy talking about it this one time during dinner in the halls. I wasn't stalking you or anything, I happened to stumble upon the conversation, and to be honest, I could hear you sobbing from all the way over at the entrance of the Great Hall. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, and why should I? This is something very close and personal to you, and I would never gossip about things like that. Is there a way I could help you? Any way at all? I wanna be there for you." He placed a reassuring hand on Draco's, and Draco just sat there with his mouth open, not believing what he was hearing.

"Oh, that was you creeping around back there in those bushes? I thought as much. But I'm also relieved to hear that, Harry. I mean, Pansy can only do so much for me. Don't get me wrong, she's a great person and my life-long friend, but there's only this much I want her to know, you know? It feels amazing to finally open up to someone else, someone I could trust and have a real friendship with. And I'm glad that person is you, Harry. I hope, you feel the same way though?" Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him close to him, embracing him in a warming hug. "I'm here, if you ever need me. I mean it, Draco. You can come to me for anything." Harry whispered in his ear. "Thanks, Harry." Both of them closed their eyes, while hugging, feeling like this could last for ages, an eternity. It felt right to both of them. This was meant to be, and they knew it. _I just wanna hug him all the time. This is so peaceful, warming. It feels right._ Draco thought. _What are these strange feelings brewing up inside of me? Bizarre. But it feels so...right. I don't want to ever let him go, but I have to at some point._ Harry smiled, squinting his closed eyes, showing his crow's feet.

After embracing, for what felt like an eternity, both helped themselves to snacks and watched the ferrets play and munch on their tiny chicken pieces. The sun was setting, and the colours in the sky were changing from a light blue to a mixture of red, purple and orange. It was romantic, and poetic. _Just like he told me before._ Draco took a sip from his grape juice and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry twitched at the unfamiliar touch, but he didn't complain. Instead, he put an arm around Draco, so as to keep each other warm, while the sudden chill of the rising wind came from the right, and enjoyed the moment. After a while, it got uncomfortable for Harry, so he lifted Draco's head, lied down and placed it on his chest. He then realized, Draco had fallen asleep. Harry smiled.

Time went by and both were sleeping. Draco was struggling in his sleep again, and was flailing around like crazy. Hitting Harry accidentally on the chest, the other boy woke up, and with him rising out of his slumber, Draco opened his eyes as well. He was drenched in sweat, and shivering from the sudden cold. Harry cupped his hands around his face, looked him straight in the eyes, reassuring him that he was in safe hands. "Draco, it's alright. I'm here now. It was just a nightmare." Draco felt a rush of warmth in his veins, probably adrenaline and he placed a huge one on Harry's lips. A kiss of such huge proportions, that everything around him fell silent, out of the picture. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. _Perfect._ Harry on the other hand was shocked at first, but embraced the unknown emotions he was feeling, and kissed him back. It was such a warming kiss, so passionate, that the cheeks of both of the boys flared up red. They unlocked their lips after a while, _pop_ and looked in each other's eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry, I don't kno-" Draco started stammering, before Harry interrupted him. "Will you go to the school dance with me?"

* * *

 **Thanks for all the lovely and heartful reviews. Love y'all. Mwah. xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7: Castle On A Cloud

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

 **PS: Yes, I'm getting to the Gryffindor ball soon, it's gonna be the theme of the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Harry jerked right out of his seat and into a standing position, and started packing all his things back into the basket. "I'm...I'm sorry...I-I don't know what came over me...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry! Gosh, it just slipped out and now you're probably thinking that I'm some kind of sicko, or weirdo, or I don't know!" He fell to his knees, cupped his face with his hands and started sobbing. "I...I didn't mean to, I swear! It felt like the right moment and I thought that you felt the same way about me. I'm only human!" Draco was still frozen solid in his spot by the question, but seeing Harry breakdown in front of him, made him snap out of it. He placed one warming hand on his shoulder and the other he used to turn Harry's face to face his. "Hey, ssshh, it's alright. Yes, I'll go with you, and that doesn't make you weird or sick, it makes you you. And yes, I do feel the same way about you as you do about me, but is that so wrong? I think not. So let's go together and have fun." Draco smiled, which made Harry stop handed the other boy his handkerchief to blow his nose and wipe away his tears. Both smiled at each other.

Draco shuffled in his place, brushing through his silvery blond hair. "So, Potter, when's the dance and where is it, and why haven't I heard of it until now?" "Well, that's because it's a private ball just for us Gryffindors, you see? Professor McGonagall thought, as a surprise and a reward for all of our hard work this semester, we ought to have a ball. And to that ball, we ought to bring...dates. Since I don't particularly like anyone in my house, I thought, I might ask someone from a different one." Draco had a confused expression on his face. "But why me? Why a guy? Weren't you _hooking up_ with that Weasley girl or that Ravenclaw one? I mean, it's all utterly confusing for me, you know? The boy who lived, the chosen one, into guys?" Harry chuckled at that thought for a second, and then faced the confused boy. "Well, you know how it is, everyone thinks one is straight when one is _hooking up_ with every girl in school, especially the popular ones, but in all honesty, they all knew. But if you think about it, it's not curious at all. And I chose you to be my date for the same reason you chose to come here today: We are drawn to each other. Don't tell me you don't feel it, because I know what I felt when our lips touched, whenever we embraced each other or even come in physical contact with one another. It's mean to be." Draco just stared at him with a blank expression. _It's true, that's how i feel too, but why? Are we truly meant to be like he says, or is this all just a hoax? It does seem like he really likes me, and I do want to go to the dance with him, but what will everyone else think of us, especially the Gryffindors, his friends, when they find out that he's bringing a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy of all people, a guy, as his date?_ He stood up, grabbed his stuff, the ferrets and his blanket, and was ready to leave, when Harry grabbed his arm. "Wait, what is it? Did I say something? You haven't answered the question yet, Draco." Draco turned on his heels, and looked down at him. "Yes, I'll go with you."

Draco gasped, and placed a hand over his mouth in astonishment. "Oh my, Draco, thank you for doing me the honor. I'll be looking forward to it." And he smiled his iconic Potter grin for him and Draco felt like he was being melted like hot chocolate right there on the spot. "I really should be going now. My guard dog, I mean, Pansy, will be wanting to hear how our play date went." He was about to leave, when a question popped into his mind. "So when is the dance exactly and what's the theme?" "Oh heavens, let me see. Hmm. 19th century british posh, and it's next week, I think, but I'll let you know." "Uh, how grand. It really sounds exciting. I can't wait." He smiled one last time and left Harry packing his things by the lake.

After packing everything up, and getting the ferrets back in their crib, Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room with a giant smile on his face and red, glowing cheeks. _Oh my, I can't believe that actually worked. I feel so lucky. So cherished and appreciated. He seems to feel the same way about me, as I do about him. Isn't that wonderful, Harry? Yes, it is. I'm lucky to have such an amazing date to the ball. I hope everyone else will think so too. I mean, I know Gryffindors and Slytherins don't get along that well, but maybe that will change, when they see that the boy who lived was on a date with one their enemies. If they only saw that Slytherins are wizards like them, that they just felt differently and act out of other reasons than they do. He had to prove all of them wrong. That was his job as their saviour._ Harry arrived at the Gryffindor common room, where Hermoine and Ron were already waiting for him. Both clearly had an expression of concern on their faces, but Harry couldn't help but notice a hint of pissiness as well as curiousness. Hermoine was tapping her right foot on the floor, which only happened when she was pissed off or stressed. Ron on the other hand had his arms crisscrossed across his chest and he was squinting his eyes while glancing over at Harry. _I think, I'm in trouble, but I don't why._

"Where the hell have you been, Harry? We were worried that something might have happened, since you just disappeared after luncheon." "Yeah, mate, what the hell?" Both of them, eyeing him from head to toe, looked pissed but also concerned, because they knew whenever Harry disappeared that something was up. He moved a couple of steps towards them, having a reassuring smile on his face, the one that he was famous for, and placed a hand on either of their shoulders. "Look, there's nothing to worry, nothing to be concerned about. I was by the lake with Bailey, Raven and Precious, having some fun in the afternoon sun. So no worries, okay?" He smiled even harder, hoping that they wouldn't notice the bullshit he was trying to sell them. "All by yourself?" Hermoine asked, squinting her eyes in a very unsettling way. "Er, yeah. Well, not entirely, I was there with the ferrets, you see, they kept me company." He scratched the back of his head, looking down at his feet, that was definitely his tell, and Hermoine's eyes widened. "Stop bullshitting us and tell us! We're your friends and I think we ought to know the reason for our best friend disappearing without telling us about it. C'mon, spill it." Ron finally caught up with Hermoine's train of thought, suddenly smiling like an idiot, 'cause he thinks he knows what Harry's trying to hide. "Who was it, ey? Was it someone we know, or a totally different person? Was she hot and sexy, or more the nerdy type, 'cause I know you dig those types of chicks, Harry." He patted Harry on the shoulder, and then slung one arm around him, still having that smug smile on his face. "Ey, who was it?" "What the fuck, Ron? How did you make that connection?" A totally confused Hermoine was stading before her two best friends, clearly waiting for an answer. "Well, you see, that being-alone-studying-slash-working-excuse is an old trick I learned from my brothers, and i think I might have told Harry about it at one time in the past, when he went out with my sis, which I'm still totally not okay about, but he learned this time around." Ron turned to face Harry again. "So, tell us, who was it?" Both of them said at once.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered. "I was by the lake with Malfoy, okay? It's no big deal." Hermoine and Ron's face suddely lost all their colour or expression, clearly shocked at what they just heard. Harry continued. "We are partners on a project Hagrid assigned us to, so it's only logical that we spend time together, right? And I knew we were going to miss dinner, so I asked some of the kitchen elves to pack some snacks and beverages for picnic. Nothing else happened, I swear, so please stop asking me all these uncomfortable questions, okay?" Silence spread across the room. Awkward silence. They couldn't grasp what they just heard out of Harry's mouth. Ron's jaw dropped, he huffed and puffed, and walked around the room, and Hermoine was just sitting there, looking at him. "I don't know what the big deal is-" "What the big deal is? He's the enemy! You don't just go around being friends with filth like that, in what kind of world do we live in? His nut-job of an aunt killed Sirius, and his parents are Death Eaters, isn't that reason enough to stay away? God, Harry!" Ron exploded in front of him, not having a grip on his emotions or expressions. Hermoine tried to calm him down by southing him with the warmth of an hug, but he slapped her hands away. "Do you have any idea how this will make you look? it's a scandal, that's what it is. I'm going to Hagrid's, hoping that he'll give you a new partner." Ron went on and on and on, ranting on how bad Slytherins are, especially the Malfoy family, without taking a single breath. _I think I'll should just tell them now. Rip the bandaid off real quick._ "I asked Draco to be my date to the dance." Ron didn't hear him, but Hermoine surely did, because her eyes widened in shock again, while her hands began to shake.

Harry stomped on the ground. "Did you hear me, Ron? I said, I asked Draco _Malfoy_ to be my date to the Gryffindor ball. If you have a damn problem with that, I don't care. It was my fucking decision and my decision alone, I don't care what other people will think of me or if my reputation will suffer because of this, it's all the same to me. I like him, very much even, and that's why I ask- You know what? I don't have to justify myself, so deal with it on your own, if it's bothering you this much. See ya later, mate!" Harry stormed out of the common room and straight to the dormitories, where he locked himself into the bathroom. The rest of the gang was just dismayed and disgusted by what they just heard. Ron had to sit down, and bury his face in the palms of his hands, while Hermoine couldn't make her hands stop shaking. "I...I just don't understand...why-why would he do something like this, you know, hurt us this way? I can't...I won't understand him." Ron sobbed slightly, obviously overwhelmed and confused. "'Moine what should we do? We can't seem to talk sense into him, so maybe we must act in a different way? What do you say? Maybe convincing Harry not to go with Malfoy isn't the problem, maybe we need to discourage Malfoy in going." Hermoine stood up, and slapped Ron across the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Yes, it's a shock that Harry is taking a guy to the dance and that It's _Malfoy_ , but if that makes him happy, shouldn't it we be happy for him? Can't we give him at least that much? Respect his decision, Ron. And how dare you for trying to ruin your best friends happiness. What kind of a friend are you, huh? Leave Harry alone, leave Malfoy alone, or else you will see whole different side of me, do you understand?" Ron stayed silent. She leaned towards his face. "I said, did you understand me?" "Y-Yes, sir. I mean, ma'am." She stood upright again, put both of her hands on her hips and smiled. "Good. Now go apologize to Harry, because he's our friend, _your friend_ , and he deserves our respect, and he needs to know that we have his back no matter what, okay? Now, let's go."

Ron raised himself from the chair, and looked Hermoine in the eyes. "Sorry, I'm not going to that. I'm not going to apologize to the likes of him, and why should I? Because he's my best friend? I don't think so. He didn't tell us about any of this, he didn't trust us enough, and now you expect of me to just accept it as it is? I'm sorry, I'm going to do that, no matter what you say or do to me." And he left the common room towards the halls, leaving Hermoine staring at him from behind, while he walked out. "What the fuck is wrong with everyone today?" She yelled, and after she calmed down and gathered herself back together, went upstairs to the boys' bathroom to talk to Harry. Knocking on the locked door, she leaned against it, trying to listen if anything was moving on the other side of the door, and she heard that the water of the showers were running. "Harry? Harry, are you in there? Please unlock the door, so that we can talk this through, ok? Harry, please." "No, go away! Leave me alone. I don't need your prejudice and loathing." Harry was sitting under the shower in full clothing, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms hugging them. Even though no one could see that he was crying, he was. His face was buried in his lap, and warm tears rolled down his cheeks, hurting. _Alohomora._ "Colloportus." Harry responded. "Alohomora." Hermoine counter jinxed, hoping that Harry won't resist another time and stepped into the bathroom.

When she stepped in, saw Harry on the shower floor, hurting, rushed over, to comfort him, to apologize for all the terrible things that happened downstairs, he wouldn't let her touch him. "Go away, I don't need your false sympathy, your hypocrisy." he brushed off her hand from his knee and buried his face back into his lap. "I'm sorry, Harry. We shouldn't have acted like that, it was wrong, and we know that now, I know that, but you have to understand what a shock it is to hear that your best friend chooses someone like Malfoy, a guy, to be his date to a dance. I know, we should've reacted differently, and that we should've supported your decision from the very beginning, but something like is tough to swallow." Harry looked up at her with a stern look on his face. "It shouldn't be tough to swallow though, it's something that happens and you need to deal with your issues concerning that so called problem. I happen to like Malfoy since I got to know him a lot better, and we enjoy each other's company, so why shouldn't I have invited him to be my date to the ball, huh? There's absolutely no reason not too. Sure he comes from a troubled background, and yes, his family has done some horrible things, but that doesn't mean that he has. I had a rough childhood, and he probably did as well, but I didn't turn out terrible, and it doesn't mean he will either. So please, stop complaining and bursting out in concern or anger, and just let it be. I'm happy, and as my friend, you should be as well." Harry stopped his rant. She looked at him, knowing that something else would follow his rant, and she was right, as always.

"After I had that falling out with Draco the other day, I had this bizarre dream. I was in a castle on a cloud, there was a gentleman all in blue, holding me and singing me a lullaby. He's nice to see and he's soft to touch. He said, _Harry, I love you very much_. And after he uttered those words, I woke up. I don't know what it means yet, but I'm gonna find out, and I think it has something to do with this ball." Scanning his face, thinking of something to reply, she finally unlocked her lips. "Then let's get you ready for the ball, and stop arguing about what's right and what isn't, and start being the friends that we are supposed to be." She stood up, extending an open palm to Harry, hoping that he'll grab it, as a sign of peace, a truce even, and that they'll both get out of this bathroom together. Harry looked at the hand for minute, and then decided, that he should take it, because his friends did matter to him, even if they were being bitchy and exhausting. "Fine. Let's go pick out something that I'll wear, but I have the last say, okay?" Hermoine nodded, even though she hoping that she would've the final say in his choice of formal wear.

* * *

 **I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. It's fucked up, and yes, Ron is bad one in my story. Hermoine is more of the neutral party in all of this. It's gonna get more interesting in the following chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8: Young And Beautiful

**Disclaimer:** **These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, fictional names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, but I'm a student, so it's gonna be difficult. Thanks for your understanding :)**

 **PS: Yes, I'm getting to the Gryffindor ball soon, it's gonna be in the next chapter, as it is the climax of the whole fanfic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

When Draco returned, Pansy was in his room, apparently waiting. She was lying on his bed, reading a book called _How To Not Fuck Up Making The Perfect Gown_ by one Bianca Del Rio. Draco had a confused look on his face as he sat down, pushing her a little sideways, so that he could scooch next to her. "How did it go?" She didn't even make an effort looking at him, but he could tell that she cared. "Harry asked me to be his date to this super-duper secret Gryffindor ball next week. 19th century posh, is the theme. What do you think?" "Mm-Hmm. Okay that's cute, dear." After a few seconds of processing the information she just heard, Pansy threw her book towards the dorm room door, sat up, and looked at Draco in astonishment, or jealousy, he couldn't quite tell. "You. Little. Bitch. What the fuck, girl!? You scored a date with Potter? Wait, are we talking about the same Potter, like the chosen one and all? Just wanna make sure." Draco nodded. "Ok, now back to my rant. What the fuck, Draco? This is huge! Potter likes guys? I thought he was dating that red-headed freak what's her name? Oh who cares, right? Bitch, we have to get you ready and prepped. Mentally and physically, if you know what I mean. Shit goes down at a ball, and it may start out cute and fluffy, but shit can get nasty really quick. Wait, wait wait wait. Did you accept his invitation?"

She kept bitch-slapping his shoulder during the entirety of her speech. It was red now. As red as his cheeks had been when he and Potter kissed out by the lake. "Yes, I accepted his invite, but before he asked me, we shared a kiss. It lasted for what felt like an eternity. It was intense as hell, and it felt amazing, like butterflies were literally flying in my belly." Draco had huge grin on his smug face just thinking about it. He felt that same rush of adrenaline he did when he and Potter kissed. Red, hot blood rushing through his veins, lighting up his cheeks and chest with such warmth, it felt like he drank several firewhiskey shots. She placed her hands on her mouth, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. And without a warning, she hit Draco on his shoulder again. "Bitch, what the fuck! I can't believe you did that? Draco Malfoy, the boy who almost shits his pants when someone gives him a sideways glance at the dinner table. You've got more than literal balls, girl. You're going to a ball full of Gryffindors, where each and every one of them, hates your guts, your family and Slytherin House. It's gonna be dangerous and tense as hell, but as long as Harry's there with you, nothing's probably gonna happen, right?" Draco's happiness was suddenly replaced by anxiety and worry, and possibly paranoia. His smiled vanished and his hands got sweaty and damp.

 _Fuck, what did I get myself into? I can't do this? I mean, I wanna go with Harry, be with him, dance our hearts out, and have an amazing date, but at what cost? Pansy's right, everyone attending will and does hate me, and the tension between them and me will be huge and awkward to be honest. Tell me is this where I give it all up? For him I would risk it all, well almost anything. But isn't it a little suicidal for me to go anyway? Oh Merlin, what should I do?_ "Bitch, get up! We need to find you a suit for the ball." Draco didn't move, couldn't move, off the bed. He was lying there, staring at the ceiling, while Pansy was rummaging through his stuff and shouting at him from inside his closet. _My heart is a valley, it's so shallow and I made it that way. I'm scared to death if I let Harry in that he'll see I'm just a freak. But I'm so much more than that. I'm lovable and loyal, and I want to share that with him, and that's why I'm gonna go to the ball with him, Harry Potter, my wonderfully handsome date. The Ball!_ Draco woke up from his thoughts with an alarming realisation "Damn, I need a suit!" "That's what I've been saying, the whole time, but _no_ , you'd rather be day-dreaming about Harry Potter, rather than help me find something wearable for you to be dressed in. Now get over here, _pronto_!"

"Wait! Didn't we find a suit earlier today? That blue one? I would like to try that on and see if it still fits and if it suits me, physically and mentally." Pansy stopped rummaging through stuff she already checked three times. "Hey, that's a brilliant idea, dearie." Trying to remember and focusing on where she put the suit, she twisted her mouth in a bizarre way, that only she could do, even if Draco tried, it only looked silly. Draco chuckled at the face she was making, and Pansy noticed, so she threw a pillow at his face, that she found in the closet. "Why the hell do you have pillows in your closet?" He let out a laugh. "In case someone stays over, like for a study date or as a real date, but you could say that I sometimes go back into the closet and sleep there. Pun intended." Even though the way he said it was a little confusing, she knew what he meant, and started to laugh with him. Because the joke was so hilarious, she threw another pillow at him. It landed straight in his laughing face, and they both laughed even harder. Draco's sides were hurting but he couldn't help but to laugh harder until he had literal tears in his eye sockets.

They both heard a sound behind the dorm room door, a shuffling of feet of some kind. Silence fell in the room, and they looked at each other, confused and puzzled. Pansy crept over to Draco, and gave him a nudge. "Go, and look at who's at the door. Please." Draco got to his feet, reluctant but sure, and crept closer to the door, afraid to find out who or what was behind it. He reached it, turned the lock clockwise, and opened it just enough to lend a peek, but there was no one on the other side. Opening the door completely, he stood in the doorway, bewildered and scratching his head. Looking over at his best friend, they both gave one another confused looks, shrugging their shoulders in agreement. Maybe it was their imagination playing tricks on them, or maybe some of the first years wanted to have his autograph because he was a Malfoy, or something like that. "So, where were we, Pansy?" Walking over to her, extending her his hand. Grabbing it, he pulled her up to her feet. "Now, try on that blue suit, and wear this top hat with it. It will make it pop, and it will leave them bitches gagging in their seats." She let out a laugh, and he had to chuckle along as well. "Well alright, let me try it on. I hope for your sake, that it doesn't look silly. If I go down, you go down with me." Draco smiled, showing all his sparkly white teeth, shimmering in the door room light. After taking fifteen minutes to change, he presented himself to Pansy in all his glory. Her eyes sparkled and a wide grin suddenly appeared on her face. "Are you absolutely sure this suits me? I feel kinda silly to be honest and something keeps pinching my ass back there. And it's a bit tight around the chest and neck area. Is that normal, or have I gotten fatter, 'cause I ain't buff." Laughing, he buttoned up the jacket and the outfit was done. Pansy some spells here and there to loosen and tighten some areas, as to show off some of Draco's more presentable features like his buttocks, his legs and neck. Three hours past until everything was perfect, and both of signed off on it. "Now you are ready for your date, and to show off your Slytherin pride. And don't forget to put on that silvery green feather on your top hat, so that everyone knows where your allegiance lies."

In that exact moment, there was a gentle tapping on the door, and they both wondered if it was the same thing from before. Draco clearly getting annoyed, walked over and ripped it open. "What the fu-!" He screamed, but stopped mid-sentence, 'cause no one was there. Again. He looked down the corridor, left and right, up and down, and found a tiny scroll at his feet with a red ribbon and a wax seal attached to it. "What's this?" Picking it up, and glaring at the seal. It was depiction of two ferrets playing with each other. _Potter, you sneaky bastard._ He smiled, and broke the seal. "Hey, who was it, Draco?" Pansy yelled from inside the room, when Draco closed the door. "Harry, I presume, or one of his friends. He left me this scroll: The official invite to the ball. He was meaning to send me this." He was about to open it, when Pansy snatched it. "Dear Mr Draco Malfoy, with this invitation, we, the students of house Gryffindor, officially invite and welcome you to our mid-season Gryffindor Ball. The event will be held at a secure location on friday the 13th, where your date will accompany you. Early entry begins at 7 pm and it'll start at 8 pm. Formal attire is required to attend this event. At the end of this invitation, you'll see a wristband. It is required to wear it at all times, if not, you can not attend the event. This message will go up in flames after the wristband is removed from the parchment." Draco ripped off the wristband and Pansy threw the scroll into the fireplace, where it burned in a matter of seconds. "Those Gryffindors do take their rules very seriously." Both of them burst out laughing.

A few anxious days passed, and Draco grew more and more excited for the ball every day. The butterflies in his stomach were making such a fuss, that it began to hurt and Draco couldn't help but tolerate them. _Stomach cramps are a pest, but shit happens, right? Today's the day, and I will survive it. Harry is perfection and I will go to that dance tonight, no matter what happens. Harry's going to be here any minute, it's almost 6:30 pm and I still have to get ready._ Draco suited up, buttoning his shirt and his jacket, his trousers and his bowtie, until it looked perfect to him. _And now to the hair._ He wanted to use a quick spell he learned from one of his countless books, but chose to use something he bought in Hogsmead: Hairspray. His beautiful silvery blonde hair was combed to perfection, and Draco smiled from ear to ear. _This is the night that will define my life._ _It will al come down to him and me, if all goes well. We both like each other, a lot, so it may spark some really intense feelings between us, and maybe we will end up together. Oh Merlin, I hope so. I wanna be happy in my life. I want to feel the joy of being held in someone else's arms. For him to play with my hair and kiss me on the cheek, and pat my booty when it feels right. I want someone who loves me for me. Someone, who is there for me, when I need him. To care and love me, and for me to completely trust him with my life and love him. I would do anything, absolutely anything, for the person I love and he should know that that I would completely give myself to him._ His hands were damp, and he was beginning to sweat, while fixing his hat and bowtie. _Anxiety is a bitch, I know that, but I thoroughly believe that it will all go away, when I've found the right person in life. And I believe that Harry might be that person. I mean, he gets me. He understands my problems, and he know exactly what to say to me, to calm me down and be with him. Sure, we might fight sometime, like that day in the little boy's room, but that's all irrelevant, as long as we have each other to care for. I know, it may seem quite naive and superficial, but a little wishful thinking never hurt nobody, right? Anyway, I know things are going to work out. The butterflies never lies, and the lambs have stopped screaming for a while now, and I'm glad about that._ He pricked the silvery green feather onto his top hat, when suddenly someone knocked on his door. He couldn't move, paralyzed on the spot from anxiety. The knocking continued, when the person on the other side of the door began to speak. "Hello, It's me, Draco, are you there?"


	10. Chapter 9: A Stranger At The Ball

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, the names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. References are also not meant as copyright infringement. Rights to those go to J.R. , George R.R. Martin and Sia.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, and as you've seen it takes me up to several months to do so. Thanks for understanding :)**

 **PS: As you probably have guessed by now, it's finally time for the Gryffindor Ball, and it's gonna get quite messy, but also fluffy at times. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Opening the door, Draco saw a young, well-dressed, with still uncombed hair, boy, who was holding out a corsage with lilies and blue ribbon attached to it. "Good evening, Draco, this is for you." Harry smiled his usual cheeky grin. "Please do me the honor of wearing it to the ball." Holding it out even more in Draco's direction. Strapping it around his wrist, it complimented his pale skin but was also fashionably suitable to his outfit. Draco's cheeks flushed with a light crimson highlight, and he couldn't help but smile his usual goofy and silly grin. "Heavens, I don't know what to say. I-" Stopping him before he could continue to speak. "You don't have to say anything. The mere gesture of actually taking you to the ball and for you to wear the corsage, is payment enough. Paying me with your presence and your gratitude means the world to me." Harry brushed Draco's shoulders to reassure him. "But now I feel silly for getting you anything…"Trailing off. "Wait, I have an idea. Take this as a reminder that you're going out with a Slytherin boy." Removing the silvery feather from his top hat, he pinned it on Harry's lapel, complementing his green eyes. Patting him on the chest, so that'll hold, Harry beamed his famous smile, turning Draco's crimson cheeks into a darker shade. "C'mon now, Draco, let's get going. We don't wanna be late, do we?"

He was about to go out the door and head towards the ball, but he turned around and looked at Draco again with concerning eyes. "Er, by the way, at some point I need to blindfold you, 'cause the location is super-duper secret and the organising committee doesn't want any ugly surprises, like uninvited guest crashing the ball or anything. You didn't tell anyone where you are going, right? Draco?" Rubbing his left arm with the sleeve of his right, Draco locked eyes with Harry. "Well, er, I told Pansy...but not intentionally! She literally ripped the invite out of my hands and read it out loud. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I should've stopped her. Don't be mad at me, please. Harry, please don't!" Harry hugged Draco in his slightly pumped biceps, trying to reassure him that everything was okay. "It's fine, Draco. I'm not upset, or mad at you. As long as it's only Pansy, _your best friend_ , then everything is fine. I won't bite your head off for telling your friend, even if you could've stopped her, to be honest." He joked, laughing into Draco's ear. "Now, let's go. I hate being late." Closing and locking the door, Draco linked arms with Harry and they were on their way. "A wizard is never late, Harry. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to. That's what my great, great uncle used to say, but I don't quite recall his name for I was too young at the time he was still alive." _Heavens, I can't wait to dance with Harry tonight. He looks extremely handsome tonight in his black suit, bowtie and, of course, his glasses. I'm so happy he wore them for our date. I really like a guy, who wears glasses and can actually look good in them, especially combined with suit. My feather gave it the finishing touch of perfection._ Clenching his arms muscles tighter around Harry's arm, he could feel a beat pulsating through his veins. _Wow, what a rapid pulse. He must be equally as excited about this as I am. Well, at least I hope so, but knowing him, it's only his anxiety acting up again. How cute is that. He's anxious, because of me. Me!_

Reaching an intersection, one going to the headmaster's office and one going outside the castle, Harry stopped, took out a blindfold and tied it around Draco's head. Spinning him around five times, he made sure he wasn't able to see anything by waving his hand in front of the other boy's face and steadying him by grabbing him by the shoulders. _Wah, my head is spinning like crazy. Damn Harry is strong. Loving his hands on me. Caressing my skin and giving me the sense of being worth something, that I belong._ Grabbing Draco by hand, their sweaty palms clenching onto each other for life, while Harry began to run, and nearly tripping over his own feet from the force of being pulled into a run. _Harry, don't ever let me go. Take me with you, wherever you go. Please, Harry, tighten your grip on me like you did before. I long for you. You complete me._ And in that exact moment, Harry's grip tightened and Draco could feel a small sharp pain igniting in his fingers, numbing them after a while. His face turned scarlet and his smile widened even more than before. _That's weird. It was as if he could hear me without actually hearing me. Maybe over electrical impulses in my hand or he reads minds. I don't care, I just love his touch, the pain that is forming and numbing fingers. The butterflies are intensifying the batting of their wings, but the pain is a good one. It means I'm alive. It means, I finally have this illusion of being actually happy. This could be the thing I was missing. The feeling of love and being loved from another person._ The sudden fresh air snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realized that he was probably in the Forbidden Forest.

Noise suddenly came into the picture, and then he realized that they just went through a cloaking spell, but he was still blindfolded. Harry came to a hold, walked behind Draco, removed the blindfold and the party lights blinded his sight now, making it really hard to see anything. He felt Harry's breath on his neck, kissing it, whispering into his ear. "We're here. Try to have fun. At least with me. Can't wait to dance with you later." And he kissed his neck again. The mere breath on his neck, made him shiver with excitement. The ball was filled with floating lights of every possible colour, ranging from yellow and blue, to red and green, even violet, setting the atmosphere for every possible song and mood. It was flooded with so many Gryffindor students, as far as Draco could see. Not one single guest from another House, except for him. With his mouth wide open, he couldn't fathom the vastness of the whole event, he was attending. _Damn it, so many people. My palms are sweating like crazy, and my anxiety is acting up again. Fuck! I just hope no one will notice my presence, but that's just naive, of course everyone will notice me, 'cause I'm the only one here from another House. Plus, I'm here on a date with a guy. Harry Potter, the boy who apparently lived, nonetheless. We're probably going to be in the spotlight the whole entire night. Damn it, Draco, why did I agree to this?_ "Hey, Draco, is everything alright?" _Damn, it's probably his anxiety again. I need to act fast, or I'll lose him again._ "Here, take my hand, and I will guide you through this party. I'm not letting you out of my sight, I promise. The dancing has already begun." Harry held out his palm and looked Draco deep in the eyes. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Draco blushed and instantly grabbed Harry's hand. Flashing his infamous smile, reassuring Draco that everything is gonna be fine. And it helped actually. His heart wasn't pounding that rapidly anymore, and his nervousness was reduced to almost nothing. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry led Draco by the hand towards the dancefloor. Stopping in the middle, Draco locked his arms around his date's neck, and Harry around the other boy's waist. A soft waltz began to play by floating instruments in a one-two-three-four rhythm. People were staring at them during the dance. Eyes piercing through Draco's suit and skin, probably judging him. Most of the Gryffindors were mildly shocked that a Slytherin was amidst them, dancing with their mascot, their hero. But as time passed less and less people cared about them being there. Draco locked eyes with Harry. Staring him straight in the eyes. "Harry, I have to get this off my chest. I know it's gonna sound cheesy, and you might think I'm pathetic for saying this, but here it goes. You are my strength when I am weak. You are my voice when I couldn't speak. You are my eyes when I couldn't see. You see the best there is in me and couldn't ask for anything more. You make me so damn happy. Harry, I think-" Harry touched the side of Draco's face and drew him in for a kiss. Warmth spread through both of their bodies. Draco's heart was racing again, but in a good way. "But if I touch you like this and if you kiss me like that, I feel like I'm the luckiest person here and it makes me fucking happy, Draco. Thanks to you, I'm finally happy." And they kissed again, both smiling like idiots while doing so. The song stopped and they both were still kissing. "Hey! Huuuuuhuuuuu, hey guys! Over here!" Someone screamed. The two boys looked around to search for the person, and they immediately saw Hermoine waving at them. _Oh boy._ Harry thought.

Reaching the table, where Hermoine was slouching, they pulled up two chairs and sat down next to her. a few moments later, she realized that she wasn't alone anymore, and burst into a full-blown fangirl mode mixed with a early seventies hippie. "Oh my Merlin, look at you two! So cute. So adorable. I can't actually believe that you went through with this! Oh my Merlin, this is just….I can't even right now. Oh my." Harry laughed, and Draco chuckled along, while blushing like crazy. Placing a hand on Draco's arm, Hermoine cast him a glance. "Heavens, I'm sorry for startling you. I didn't mean too. I'm just so happy, to see young Harry here happy and smiling again. You know, he was a complete basketcase before he met you, reluctant to go on any actual dates with anyone, who Ron and I set him up with. But now look at him, he's a completely different person, and that's all thanks to you. So thank you, Draco, for making that happen. Anyways, are you nervous? I mean look around you, so many people here, and they have begun glimpsing over here since you've arrived. A Slytherin in their midst is something the didn't expect to happen, especially in the company of Harry. You're supposed to be rivals, but you've proven otherwise. Their world is slowly crumbling, and it feels like the sky is falling on top of their heads. But no pressure." She smiled. "Harry told me about your anxiety, and I have got just the thing for you. These herbs, rolled up, and smoked will relieve you of any nervousness and anxiety that you may feel." She handed him her stash, and both, Harry and Draco, looked at her bewildered. "Where...did you get that? If I may ask?" Harry asked her with a perplexed undertone. "Oh, Neville gave it to me. He read it in some book Madame Sprout gave him, and after I told him about Draco's problem, he gave me some. No biggie." Both looked at her with incredulous and shocked expressions. Harry took a bite out of one of the many cookies lying around on the table, and Draco lit up the _herbal medicine_ that Hermoine handed to him.

Suddenly a blue-fluorescent drink ran down Draco's head, when he realized that someone had probably spilled it onto him. The Noble-Fluorescent drink, guaranteed to make you forget the past few hours. "Oi, lovebirds! So you did decide to show up here. Together. What a shame. And there I thought, Harry, that you couldn't get any dumber than you already are. You proved me wrong. Good for you, mate." Draco, drenched in alcohol and sticky liquid, started to tear up with anger in his eyes, presumably about to strike Ron square across his smug, little rat-face. Hermoine stopped him in his tracks, by placing her hand on his shoulder, staring right into his eyes, a sort of reassuring message, before facing Ron head on. "Ron, dearest, what the actual fuck is wrong with you? Were you raised in a fucking barn? Where are your manners? Your mother taught you better than that. I know she did, and she would be devastated seeing her son act like this. Be ashamed of yourself. Man up, and stop being childish. It doesn't suit you." Forming fists, placing them firmly on her hips, probably trying to strike fear into Ron's eyes. He only chuckled. "Oh 'Moine, didn't you hear me the last time that we spoke? I said, that if Harry would ever dare try bringing _this_ lot to the dance, there would consequences. Now get out of my way, or you'll be the next one on my list." He pushed her aside, seeing her fall onto the table next to them, smiling at his achievement. "Harry. Draco. Now that we are all here, interrupted by meddling bitches, let's get down to business, shall we? _This. Ends. Here._ I don't care how or by who or what, but it ends. I mean, look at you two. Wearing matching outfits and accessories, trying to convince everyone that this shit is fucking normal. Well, newsflash bro, it isn't. It's sickening. It makes me sick. It makes the others at the ball sick and uncomfortable. So please, for the love of Merlin, leave this ball immediately, or else there will be consequences. Let's not ruin this evening for everyone, shall we, Harry-boy?"

Grinning menacingly, Harry took out his wand in blazing anger, and swished it. Ron flew sky high into the next table, covered in drinks and food. Draco and Harry both went over to see if Hermoine was alright, crouching next to her, and she was, except for a few scrapes and bruises. "Harry, whatever you do, don't agitate him any further, or else he's gonna explode. And you know what that's like." Her eyes rolled back and forth, touching her head, she fell backwards. "I'm just gonna lie down for a bit, if that's okay with everyone. Thanks." And she blacked out. Tears surrounding his eyes, he gripped his wand tight, and flexed his jaw in a very unhealthy kind of way. Flames of hatred formed in Harry's eyes, his mind running wild. Breathing heavy and deep like a woman in labour, he stood up and locked eyes with Ron. Draco saw what he was about to do, and snatched Harry's wrists. "Don't do it. You're better than him. He's a lost cause. Let's just leave. Please, Harry." Harry pushed him aside. If a look could kill, Draco would be dead in a second. He shot a don't-come-near-me-look at Draco, and his date fell silent. Fear creeping up inside him. It shocked him. It paralyzed him on the spot. "Hey, Ron, my _best friend_ , stand up, you bastard. How dare you do this to us, to Hermoine. I thought we were friends, at least you were to me." _I would've never believed that Ron had it in him, this hatred, this rage. How could he hurt his friends. I have to help any way I can to resolve this situation. If neither of them stop, someone could get seriously injured._ Draco cringed his teeth together and squinted his eyes, refusing tears to build up. Wiping away the dirt that was caught in his eye, it fused with his tears and smudged on his face.

He stood up, stomped on the ground and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Both of you, shut the fuck up! Stop behaving like little shits, and resolve this matter like the best friends that you are. God! It's first year all over again." Harry pointed his wand to the ground, feeling the Draco's words resonating inside his head, feeling the shame. Ron roared in laughter, still pointing his wand directly at Harry. "For fuck's sake, mate, are you seriously listening to this little shit? Fuck! I guess you really have become his bitch then." The anger relight in Harry's eyes, and Draco knew Ron just kicked him over the ledge. "Fuck…" Draco whispered as he saw Harry shooting a couple of spells at the ginger haired boy standing twenty feet away. The redhead dodged every single one of Harry's curses and ran into the forest to take cover and trying to separate the two of them. It worked. And Harry fell for it. He ran after him like the two ferrets they had to take care of. Falling to his knees, placing his disappointed and sobbing face into his hands, he let out an agonizing scream. He wasn't only screaming internally anymore, but externally. Worst night of his life, and the worst part of it, he already had a feeling something could go wrong, and it did. Hermoine was lying on the ground, unconscious with a possible concussion, Harry and Ron were bitch-fighting in the forest, and Draco was kneeling in the rubble, crying his eyes out. Tears flowing down his puffy cheeks, fusing with the dirt on his face and clothes, ruining his entire attire. _Fuck, how am I gonna get these stains out? Fuck my life, fuck this shit and fuck Harry. I knew this was a bad idea from the start, but noooooo Patsy and my heart wanted me to come and so I did, and now this. I should've listened to my head._

Draco heard footsteps and a soft knocking on the ground coming up from behind. He turned around and his mouth dropped. _What the fuck is he doing here?_ "Well, who do we have here? My son, Draco Malfoy, at a Gryffindor ball. How amusing." Draco rose from the ground, facing his father, looking straight into the piercing greenish emerald eyes, feeling the fear creeping up his spine and sweat drops forming on his brows. "F-father, what are you...doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation with auntie Bella and mom?" Lucius closed the distance between the two of them until he was only a few inches away. "Well, you see, I've gotten some rather disturbing news lately and it raised some deep concern in not only me but also your mother, and you know how she gets when she's concerned about you. So, I came here to see what all the fuss was about, thinking it was all an elaborate prank, but...look what I found." Narrowing his eyes on Draco, making sure he's got his attention. Giving him one last stern look, after turning away rapidly. "Well, you see, I was just over there by those trees, when I saw you walking into this party. At first it didn't bother me all that much, even though this is a Gryffindor ball and you are a Slytherin, but I'm willing to overlook that on giving you the benefit of the doubt that this might just be a prank. But then, I saw, who your _date_ was. The one and only Mr Potter. It's bad enough that my only son and heir prefers the company of men, but to share that company with the enemy? Are you insane? That would cause an outrage of massive proportions in our community. People would never look at us, at me, the same way ever again. Pathetic." Lucius spat on the ground.

"Dobby! Merlin dammit, where the fuck is that house elf!" Lucius screamed into the forest. The house elf came just second after he was called by his master. Dobby looked up at Lucius with his baby-doll eyes, knowing exactly what's gonna happen to him by the expression on his master's face. The long-haired blonde swung his cane and hit his slave right across the face, beating him a few times. Blood leaking from the top of his forehead, Dobby gathered himself up again and stood idly by his master, though clearly in pain. Draco cringed. He couldn't bare seeing his house elf being beat up by his father. It was cruel and uncalled for. "Father, why the fuck did you do that? What did Dobby do to deserve that? It's so fucking unfair! He has feelings too...like every other living creature." Draco's voice began to shake, fearing that he said something he'll probably regret in about a second. "Draco, my dear son, I would never ever in a million years hurt you. You're way too precious to me. But this thing here...he's replaceable. And besides, I needed to get my frustration out somehow, and if it means hurting the help, by all means, who cares, right?!" He cackled, watching his son's jaw drop. "But father, why would you even be angry with me? I didn't do anything wr-" Lucius interrupted him by placing his cane on Draco's shoulder. "You see, son, we Malfoys have a certain kind of...what do you call it? Pride. And that pride is built on generations' old reputations. And we cherish our pride. If something or someone, let's say an enemy, would try to destroy our pride, or reputation, we, meaning I, would have to defend it. And you know exactly how I do that, don't you, son?" He looked at Draco with stare that brought chills down his spine.

Draco's chin hit his sternum and he began to tear up a little. "Then...I don't wanna be...a part of this...family anymore…" Draco whispered underneath his breath. "What did you say? Speak up and look me in the eye if you have something to say to me. Do you understand!" He raised his head, staring at his father, who sneered at him in disgust. "I said, that I don't wanna be a part of this hypocritical family anymore! Do you understand me now, _father_?! I hate you. I hate this family. I hate our stupid fucking rules about everything and everyone. How dare you come here, and lecture me about what is morally right or who I am supposed to go out with. You have absolutely no right. You may be my _father_ and you may have raised me _the Malfoy way_ but that doesn't mean that I can't have a mind of my own. I have the right to my own life, and my own mistakes and wins. Clipped wings, I was a broken thing. I had a _voice_ , but I could _not_ sing. You would always wind me down and I would struggle on the ground." Stomping on the ground out of rage, grabbing a nearby broken-off chair leg and trying to hold it steady towards the chest of his father. "What are you gonna do? Stab me to death? Don't be silly. I'm not one of those fucked up vampires you read about in your teenage novels, Draco. I'm a pure-blood wizard. At least have the courage to face me in a real duel...with magic. Defend your honor if you must. Let's see if you really have the guts to attack your father. Your flesh and blood. Let's go then." Gesturing towards the dance floor, perfect for a duel of this caliber.

Lucius turned on his heels, sending his pitch-black robe flying, and kicking Dobby of his way with his cane. The house-elf crashed into a nearby table, bleeding across his forehead. Draco clenched his teeth at the sight, grabbing his wand even tighter now. Determined to defeat his father and win the respect he never got from him. _You took it out, but I'm still breathing. I'm alive. I can do this. This isn't for Harry, or for anyone else. This is for me. Defeating him will take everything I have, and I hope it's gonna be worth it all. I wanna be with Harry and in order to do that, I will have to overcome this obstacle in my life. It's the only way._ "Prepare yourself, father, this is go-" At that very moment, the floor beneath their feet began to shake. Birds flew out of their nests and into the night sky out of fear, perhaps. Smoke rose on the horizon and a flashing light stung in Draco's eyes. Lucius' crane broke in half and its user fell to the ground. "Fuck! Damn it! What was that?" Lucius exclaimed in pain. _What was that indeed?_ Draco thought.

* * *

 **Some of the many inspirations were taken from various tv shows, movies, books, manga and songs, as you probably read. I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope to see you reading my next chapter (when it comes out, eventually!) xD**


	11. Chapter 10: Midnight Decisions

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. All the rights, the characters, the names and places, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. References are also not meant as copyright infringement. Rights to those go to the respective owners.**

 **Incomplete story. I'll be trying to update frequently, and as you've seen it takes me up to several months to do so. Thanks for understanding :)**

 **PS: Shit gets real and DRAMA, baby. Drama.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Draco regained some of his sight back after a few minutes. He had to process what exactly just happened, looking into the direction from where it came. _Somewhere over there in that part of the woods. That flash of light must've originated from there. I have to investigate what happened. Maybe someone got hurt and they need medical attention or something. Oh my, I really hope no one got hurt. I don't really enjoy the sight of blood or people hurting. It usually makes my stomach turn._ Draco glanced at his surroundings, making sure Hermoine, Dobby, his father and some of the remaining guests were okay and not critically injured. Hermoine was still unconscious and buried between some of the party chairs that probably fell onto her during the rumble. She was soaked in the same blue drink as he was before and as he could recall, excessive amounts of that liquid made you forget certain events. After checking that she was doing fine and clearing away most of the debris, he checked on his trusting Dobby, just to check if he was still breathing. _What a relief, I must say. Now to check what that flashing light was._ Draco got up from all fours, stumbled over his own foot and limped over to the edge of the forest. _Fuck, I must've hurt my foot during all of the commotion._ He looked down at his right ankle and notice a semi-deep cut with blood oozing out. Curling up his socks so that the wound was partially covered, he continued his limping through the forest.

Up ahead, the light was getting brighter and bigger, and he could hear voices calling out, indistinctly. As he got closer to the scene, the sound of his surroundings suddenly came rushing back into his ears and Draco could make out Hagrid's voice amidst all the chaos. "...get him out of there. He'll burn to death. Move your asses people, move it!" Hagrid's shouting grew louder while Draco was closing in on him. He saw flames sky-high and burning bushes. _What the fuck happened here?_ "Hey, Hagrid! Whatin the name of Merlin happened here?" Pulling Hagrid's coat in order for the giant to notice during all this commotion. The half-giant turned to face the blonde, his face smeared in soot and ash in his uncombed hair. "Oh! Hey there...Draco. Nothing's the matter here, I've got everything under control, so go back to the party now. Not a single thing to see. He he…" Draco punched him on the arm and Hagrid winced in pain. "Don't bullshit me, you big oaf. Tell me what the fuck happened here or else Imma go straight in there and check for myself." Crossing his arms, squinting his eyes, annunciating his seriousness. Scratching his head, Hagrid let out a sigh and gave in. "Well y'see I was in the woods minding m'own business, when suddenly two students raced through the forest on their brooms, throwing curse after curse at each other. At first, I didn't recognise their voices, but then it came to me, it was Harry and Ron. I tried to intervene but they were too swift for me to be able to stop them. They just wouldn't listen to my pleas. "Hey, Harry, Ron! Stop that foolishness right now and come down here or you'll get in trouble with the headmaster, y'hear me" I said, but no response at all. And then, they crashed. Boom. Crash. Explosion. The earth shook and I could barely stand my ground. But those boys...seemed they crashed into each other while sending out curses. Hence the fire here. And now…"

Draco's eyes widened with the realisation that Harry, his date, could actually be injured or even worse. Tightening his grip on Hagrid's coat, he started to tear up a little, looking straight at the half-giant, searching for some kind of response. There was none. Harry might actually be gone. "H-Hagrid, what about them...did they make it? Did Harry make it...out alive, I mean?" Tears flowing more wildly down his soot smeared face now. "Oh no! Don't worry! Harry isn't dead or anything. No, no. He's very much alive, indeed. But I wouldn't say that Ron were in the same condition...I'm afraid he didn't make it." Draco could see that he was trying to hide his broken heart from him, trying to be there for him and stay strong for everyone around them but unfortunately that didn't work so well. Tears formed around Hagrid's eye sockets and a few single tears welled down his cheeks and onto the ground. Around them, teams of wizards and witches rushed in from all sides, trying to put out the fire but to no avail. The blonde saw that some of the medical staff and Madame Pomfrey were carrying away two bodies on gurneys. His heart skipped a beat. _Hopefully Harry isn't critically injured. I can't take anymore trauma today. I just can't. My heart hurts. My head hurts. Everything basically hurts_ _and I just can't deal anymore._ Draco limped over to the two bodies, hoping that Harry was alive and well. _Please don't let him be critically injured or anything, but Merlin please let him have at least some scrapes as some form of punishment for his idiocy._

"Madame Pomfrey is...is Harry okay? Like is he severely...i-injured? Please tell me...at least something." He placed his shaking hands on Harry's gurney, feeling tears form around his eye sockets, only to see dried blood smeared with soot all over his date's body and clothes. Tears started falling onto Harry's ruined suit. "Mister Malfoy, mister Potter is not in any immediate danger, although his injuries are mostly superficial, he may have a concussion, or at least some form of head trauma. Most of the blood on his body belongs to young mister Weasley, I'm afraid. He wasn't that fortunate. Are you friends with both of them?" Draco was shaking all over, his hands trembling. Standing there, wide-eyed, dumbfounded at what he just heard, he couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. "No...actually I'm a lot more than Mister Potter's friend. I'm..I was his date tonight t-to the Ball...when Ron, I mean, Mr. Weasley started the fight...I don't know what to say or do...I-I just can't deal…" Breaking down into tears, the blonde's head fell onto Harry's body, and sobbed and sobbed, soaking Harry's suits even more, covering himself in blood and ash, ruining his own clothes further, while Madame Pomfrey gently patted him on the back, reassuring him that his date will be fine.

Madame Pomfrey saw that Draco Malfoy was injured at one of his ankles. Blood was oozing through his white socks and she just had an obligation to help and treat the needy. "Mr Malfoy, you're bleeding. Have you hurt yourself during all of the commotion?" She sighed, clearly annoyed by everything that's happened. Squating and analysing the wound, she diagnosed it as a mild injury, put some medicinal herb onto it and wrapped it with a bandage and some gauze. "The students nowadays, always getting into trouble." She continued the examination from the ankle upwards, finding no more than minor scrapes. Her face had a sign of relief. "Thank heavens, that no one else is critically injured. We've got enough on our hands dealing with an unconscious student and another dead one. It's been truly a horrible night. Let's hope nothing else happens…" And with that, she turned her back on him and helped the other nurses with similar injuries as him.

The head nurse and her helpers carried the bodies away to the hospital wing of the castle, while Draco stood there in the forest all alone now, drenched in sweat, soot and blood from Merlin knows who. _How could I've let him do this to himself? I should've intervened or stopped both of them...Damn, now Harry's hurt really bad with possible head trauma and Ron's...well he's dead..._ Draco sobbed, his tears falling to the ground. He dropped to his knees, placing his face into his hands and crying his heart out, blaming himself for all that's happened. _Poor Ron...poor Harry…_ Hagrid walked over, patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, slightly inducing pressure as a form of 'I'm here, it's gonna be okay' kind of gesture. "People always just know where to hurt one, don't they? I mean by hurting Harry, it hurts his friends, specifically me...But why would anyone be so cruel? Huh, Hagrid? Please me. I just want to understand…" Hagrid kneeled next to him. "People fear what they can't have. And Harry was the happiest lad of the bunch tonight, so maybe that's why Ron acted how he did. Who really knows, eh? Come on, let's go back to the castle. Pansy's probably waiting for you in the Common Room." And with that said, Hagrid lifted young Draco to his feet and they both walked through the forest and back to the castle's dungeons.

When Draco reached the dungeons, he stumbled upon a worried Pansy, who was anxiously waiting for him in his room. Blood soaked, ash smeared across his face and clothes. She looked shocked. Her mouth fell open. "What the fuck happened to you?" Pansy got off his bed. "You look like shite, covered in all that blood and soot and whatsoever, I don't even wanna know. I heard from other students what happened but no one could give me any exact details on the situation. I could see the smoke from the castle and flames apparently rose sky high with multiple injured and some of them even dead. Oh Merlin, where are my manners? You must still be in shock, I mean, look at you. You're shaking like leaf in the wind." And before Pansy could say anything else, Draco dropped to his knees and stared at the emptiness before him. "It was terrible. Huge fight was going on, my father showed up, Harry was nowhere to be found and then...then I heard that explosion and I ran towards it and I saw Hagrid standing there, telling me what happened. Apparently Harry and Ron had this huge altercation and shot around with curses while flying on their brooms and that's what caused said explosion. And when they finally found the two in the rubble and flames, Ron was….and Harry. Harry was unconscious, probably some sort of head injury, Madame Pomfrey said. And now he's in the hospital wing, and I don't know what to _do_ …." Pansy stood right beside him, horrified and slackjawed. Draco pressed his sobbing face into Pansy's skirt, letting it all out. She stroked his hair again and again and again to calm him down. And it helped for a while until he wanted to say something and it immediately started again.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay, my little bitch…" She said calmly. "Stay strong." Draco raised his shaking head, looking her straight in the face with his tear filled eyes, making his vision all blurry. He sniffled. "You...You know what's the worst part? I felt so helpless...I couldn't do a thing to help or...Even prevent it from happening. And seeing him like that, lying there, unconscious and bleeding, my heart hurt so bad. I couldn't think straight. A thousand thoughts shooting through my mind, muddling my rationality." Waving his hands around in a sort of circle motion next to his head. "And having those heart wrenching emotions and my heart felt like it was being ripped out." Draco clutched his left breast, giving it the tiniest pinch to get a reaction. He flinched a little. "I just can't go through that again. It was agony and I just can't. It was too much. And the guilt because of it, is eating away inside of me and it makes me feel terrible. Am I a horrible person?" He looked up at Pansy, hoping for an answer, but she was speechless, intent on listening to what he was about to say next. Draco broke eye contact again and continued on with his rambling. "I mean, I really like Harry and I could see us go through so much, but if feeling like this, loving someone with all their heart, is what it's like to be in a relationship with someone, I don't want it. I'm just so terribly scared of everything. You know me, all the anxiety and paranoia would kill me. It would hurt way too much and you know what a fragile little bitch I am. I would literally die…." He broke into tears again, grabbing her Slytherin sweater and burying his face. Pansy looked taken back at what she was hearing coming out of her best friends mouth.

"Draco maybe you should go see him in the hospital wing? Maybe get some new information about his situation? Perhaps he has woken up by now. Who knows, right?" Pansy shrugged and let out a sigh. "You know, you should just go to his bedside and let out your worries. Maybe that'll help, or so I've heard." Draco looked up at her, still sniffling, his eyes puffy and wet. "You really think so?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "But I'm scared. What if he's awake and in so much pain. Or he blames me for the stuff that's happened? I mean, I wasn't there to stop any of it. I could've done something. I basically abandoned him in the middle of everything. It's my fault, if you think about it." Leaning away from Pansy and sitting up straight again against the foot of his bed, he stared at her, coldly. "Because of me, he lost a friend. His best friend. The best friend, who's cold body is lying in the school's morgue. Whose family probably is crying over their dead son and brother, and most likely filled with anger towards Harry. Harry is basically their adoptive son, that's how Harry used to call it. And I ruined it for everyone by going to that stupid dance with him. I never even should've become friends with him in the first place. Ron died and Harry's in a coma or something, and that's all m-" Pansy slapped him right the face, leaving a red mark on his face. "Shut the fuck up, stand the hell up, wipe those hideous tears away and move yo ass up to the hospital wing and visit that man of yours. Or so help me Salazar, I will kick you so fucking hard that you'll fly over there." Filled with fear, he just stared at her blankly, gently rubbing at his cheek. Draco got up without saying a single word, wiped his tears away with his sweater and moved towards the door. "Thank you, Pansy. That was the motivation I needed." And with that he walked out the door. "Go get him, bitch!" She shouted after her best friend. "Fuck, now I'm all alone again...Why the fuck did I have to open my fat mouth? Damn it, I'm becoming a decent person with...with _compassion_ and _emotions_! Oh Merlin no!" And she punched the pillow with her face.

Draco let out a heavy sigh after closing the common room door and slowly stalked up the stairs in the general direction of the hospital wing. "Lumos", Draco whispered. _Goodness, I feel terrible. What if he's awake while I'm next to his bed. What am I gonna say to him? I'm already scared shitless with the thought of talking to his unconscious body. How am I gonna get out any words with him looking up at me? Longing for me to say something. Something loving and caring._ Draco was biting his nails, while climbing the seemingly never ending stairs. Obviously nervous. His shoulders were heavy and his feet dragged on and on with every step he took. _Fuck, at this rate I'm gonna die of old age before I reach him. Damn it, I'm so fucking nervous right now. Draco! Get yourself together. You're there to comfort him in his time of need._ He stared up at the countless paintings on the wall beside the ascending stairs. Every person depicted was either sleeping or left the painting itself. _Weird,_ Draco thought, and continued on. _What if I run into someone who cared about Ron? His family has probably been notified and should've arrived by now. Hermoine is most likely by their bedsides. They were friends after all, no matter what happened between them. She only had minor scratches on her face, so she'll live. I hope she doesn't blame me for all of this? I feel terrible as is already. I mean, it was because of me she lost one her friends and the other is a coma. She must be devastated, probably blaming herself as well, because she couldn't do anything to stop it._ Draco closed his eyes. _As Pansy so frankly shouted, I should move my ass to his bedside, let out my worries and stop blaming myself for everything bad that's happened tonight. That's what I'm gonna do._ Draco put on a brave face, determined by his new found confidence, he strided more quickly towards his destination.

"Oh, good evening Mr Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with?" Madame Pomfrey appeared behind her desk, startling Draco when he arrived in the hospital wing. She had the words _concern_ and _sorry_ written all over her face. "Mr Malfoy is everything alright? Are you hurt somewhere from the accident? Do you need immediate medical attention?" She slowly advanced from behind her desk and towards the surprised student. "No...No, everything's fine with me. I'm actually here to…" He scratched the back of his head and fidgeted at his sweater. "...here to see Harry. Harry Potter. Could I please see him?" He looked up at her with tears filling his eyes and a reluctant expression. She felt bad for him. Usually she wouldn't let anyone visit her patient at this hour, but today she bound to make an exception. It was hard time for the entire school. Besides the family of the deceased was present as well, and their best friend shuffled between the two of them, not knowing which one to cry over for more. The sobbing and sniffling of the Weasley family could be heard through the entirety of the hospital wing. Draco felt even worse now. Guilt eating away inside of him. Draco looked over without either of them noticing him, while Madame Pomfrey kept encouraging him to move forward, a few beds away of all the grieving. Towards Harry.

Harry's bed was circled by a curtain to maintain privacy and his bedside was lit by a few candles on the nightstand. A clipboard with a few papers also lay on the table, presumably his charts. His body was washed, his hair brushed and he'd been put into his pyjamas. They were grey with his name stitched in golden letters over his heart. _The grey would compliment his eyes when he's awake_ , Draco thought, _Hermoine probably picked it out for him. She's always so thoughtful._ The head nurse motioned for him to sit on the chair next to Harry's bed on his left-hand-side. Draco sat down, heavy hearted and full of guilt. She turned on her heel and left both of them in peace. Draco reached out to take Harry's hand, touching his motionless fingers and caressing each one of them with the tip of his index finger. He placed the other boy's hand in his and leaned in to kiss the back of it. Meanwhile, tears were about to rush down the blonde's face again for the millionth time today.

"If you're hurt then I want to be the one that's bleeding, Harry. This is all my fault. I should've stopped you. And Ron, too. I feel so terrible about...everything. I can't be a hero, or someone else, right now. Wanna know why? Because even hearts made out of steel can break down, you know? Not everyone can be as brave, or foolish, as you can. I might be a Slytherin, and a Malfoy, but i don't have the courage to face my fears. And my biggest fear at the moment is losing you. I like you, Harry, a lot. Others might even say, that I love you. And Pansy said that might even be true. But if hurting like this is supposed to be love, then I don't know if I'm strong enough without collapsing on the inside, and outside." He squeezed Harry's wrist hard, leaving a red mark. "Harry, the guilt and the emotions are so overwhelming, it's killing me slowly with every minute that's passing. I don't know if I'll ever be strong enough to deal with all of it. But I know that I'm weak as fuck at the moment and that I wouldn't survive it mentally, and physically as well. I...I think…" Draco struggled to get the words out without breaking down fully. "...I think that my f-father was right. I can't date you. It's all just too much. I have to see the big picture here, if we're being honest. What would become of us? Huh? Could we really work everything out in order to be thrilled about our lives together? I mean, would we truly be happy as a couple? And what about Ron? We basically killed him...His family is here now, crying and sniffling, and it's all very depressing and it's our fault. It's my fault that all of this shit fucking happened to them, to us." Draco placed Harry's hand back on the sheets, feeling his anger and frustration slowly building up inside of him. He slapped the baby blue hospital sheets with his flat hands and stood up from his chair, pushing the furniture piece away from him. He felt a slight tingling sensation in his palms from the impact and he immediately regretted it.

 _Fuck, what is wrong with me? I never had outbursts like these before. The anger is rising up inside of me and I feel like I wanna punch something really hard. I wanna let it all out. It's hard to control my frustration at this point. I just can't show my displeasure and irritation this way. The people over there are mourning and Harry's in a fucking coma. And I'm here having anger issues. What the fuck has gotten into me lately?_ Draco bit his lower lip, making it bleed a little. The skin around his mouth turned paler for a second until he loosened his grip. _Ever since shit hit the fan, I've been a bundle of mess, who can't control his emotions. I must be so annoying and exhausting to everyone. Poor Pansy, no wonder she yelled at me before. The amount of F-bombs should've been the first clue. She must hate me by now._ He laughed at the idea. _That bitch would never hate me, no matter what._ And he chuckled a little more, because it was funny as hell. The mere idea of someone not giving a shit, who was as close to him as Pansy was ridiculous. Glancing back at Harry and immediately thinking about what he was doing just a few seconds ago, his mood went downhill again. _And now I'm hitting Harry's bed out of frustration. I feel so helpless. He's lying in his bed with the most peaceful grin on his face and I'm unable to do anything to bring him back. Fuck! Life is such a bitch._

"I'm such a terrible person to get to know. It's all my fa-" Draco was cut off by a hand pressing gently against his shoulder. Glancing over, he saw Hermoine standing next to him, eyes puffy and cheeks flushed. "Draco don't be so hard on yourself, you couldn't have done anything to prevent even the slightest bit. Harry would've always defended you no matter what. You're his friend, even more than that by the looks of it, and you know how he is: He defends the people that he loves no matter the risks." She sighed as she sat down on Harry's bed, straightening the sheets, which Draco ruffled up just seconds before. "He really likes you, you know? I know what you're trying to do here, Draco, and I'm telling you now that _this_ isn't a solution. You're going to regret it sooner or later. It hurts like a son of a bitch, right? Don't be so shocked, I swear too, I just chose not too. Anyway, as I was saying. It hurts and the pain is overwhelming but that's a good thing. It means you actually care and I'm glad that you do, 'cause that means Harry didn't get hurt for in vain." She reached out for Harry's hand and caressed it gently. "Draco...please don't leave him. It would destroy him if he ever woke up and realized that you left in his time of need." Hermoine saw uncertainty in his eyes and she sighed, closing her her eyes, clearly done with this bullshit. "Look Draco, here it is. It's quite simple actually. You and him or you alone. That's your choice. And I'm sure you're really great and all, since you're a Malfoy, but Harry, he like likes you, in a really, really big - pretend to like your taste in fashion, let you eat the last piece of pumpkin pie, send love letters via messenger owl - unfortunate way that makes him dislike you, like you. So pick him. Choose him. Love him. That's all I will ever ask of you, Draco. That's all."

She scooched a little closer to Draco, placing her hand softly on his. Draco looked straight in her eyes, tears welling up again and gushing down his blood-filled cheeks. "I'm sorry but have you ever been in a situation where you have to do something completely wrong in order to do something right?" He snatched away his hands abruptly and walked straight out of the room, not looking back to see her disappointed face and Harry's unconscious one. Hermoine simply closed her eyes again and slumped back on the bed, gently caressig Harry's uncombed hair. "He will most certainly regret his choice soon enough. I know how he feels, I've been there. He'll come around, sooner or later. I'll promise you that, Harry." Combing through his hair and holding one of Harry's hands, a single tear ran down her cheek. _Was that a twitch I felt just now?_ She looked perplexed and caught off guard. Looking around, she quickly dismissed it as something she must've imagined. _There it is again. Wtf?_ She looked at her hand and saw something incredible: Harry's index finger was twitching in her palm, gently poking at her. Shocked and caught even more off guard, she glanced over at him. Harry's lips were moving. Hermoine couldn't understand the slightest he was uttering. It wasn't even real talking, more of a whisper. Leaning in, his lips almost touching her ear, she finally comprehended what he was muttering. "Draco...Draco…"

* * *

 **Some of the many inspirations were taken from various tv shows, movies, books, manga and songs, as you probably noticed. I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope to see you reading the epilogue and final chapter of this story (coming soon-ish).**

 **Inspirations for this chapter: A lot of clichees, Sia, Grey's Anatomy, anything HBO made in the last few months and Adele.**


	12. Epilogue: Titanium

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine. All rights to the characters, fictional places and names, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _Harry was lying in bed. Looking around, he only saw darkness. The only things he could actually make out was himself and the bed he was lying in. It was a hospital bed. "Quite comfy", he thought, as he sat and leaned against the bedpost. Eyeing the wrinkles on his sheets, he straightened them out. He grabbed one the pillows behind him and fluffed it up, just to smoosh it again. Harry realized that his body felt very heavy and that moving cost him a lot of energy. Glancing at his surroundings, trying to make out anything in the darkness, he saw a figure walking towards him. It had a faint silvering glow around it. The dark figure looked like a person. It had arms and legs, and a head, but that's all he could make out. It was coming closer and closer, revealing more of itself with every step it took. A pitch black robe with green linings, blonde hair and a graceful stride. "Oh my, that's Draco!" The sudden realisation popped into his head without hesitation or in need of a second glance. The figure that was moving towards Harry was indeed Draco Malfoy in all of his Slytherin pride. "Draco! Hey, Draco! I'm over here. I can't seem to move very well and I may need your help. " Harry pointed towards his lower body, particularly his legs._

 _Walking directly towards him, Draco began to take off his uniform, one piece at a time. First went his tie, then his sweater. Harry sat up straight while this was happening, grabbing pieces of his blanket and covering himself. His hands masking his genital area. He felt a slight bump against his palms as he saw Draco stripping every piece of his clothing in front of him. The bulge in his trousers grew bigger with every second, making it hard to hide. Draco was throwing away his shirt. He only had his jeans and boxers on now. "Fuck! It's really gettin' hot in here." Harry thought to himself, pressing even harder against his erect penis now. The blonde boy arrived at the foot of his bed, only wearing his undies. Harry's bulge was starting to hurt and he really needed to set his erection free. Draco crept closer and closer, his eyes were lit with passion and he was licking his lips with the tip of his tongue. His lips were wet now and he finally reached his destination: Harry. Sitting on the other boy's lap, so that Harry's lower body was between his legs, he was rubbing against Harry's erection, making him squeamish. The blonde grabbed Harry's hands firmly, placing them on either butt cheek and smirking at the next-to-no resistance in that matter. There was only Draco's underwear, a thin bed sheet and a hospital gown separating Harry's erection from Draco's needy ass._

 _Harry's cheeks flushed red, sweat breaking on his forehead and slowly squeezing, massaging, Draco's ass, making the blonde moan in pleasure. Draco leaned in, both of them chest to chest now. Heaving up and down, bouncing and rubbing against the other boy's hard penis. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, coming even closer and breathing right into his ear. "Harry, I want it. Please, give it to me. I need it so, so much." He whispered into his ear, seductively. Every breath that he exhaled into his ear felt warm and Harry was turned on by every single one. Draco started nibbling at his ear for a few second until finally moving towards Harry's red lips. "How about I show you how to kiss me, Harry." Draco suggested, moving even closer now. Harry only nodded, while avoiding eye contact. Irritated that he wouldn't look at him, he gently grabbed Harry's chin and thrust it towards him. Their eyes were locked now. The black haired boy swallowed all the spit he had in his mouth before Draco could move in for the kill. "There's no need to use so much saliva while kissing," 'Moine always told him, "It's not something that essential for kissing. Just get a feel for what you're doing and then you're good to go." As they closed the distance between them, Harry knew he wasn't the world's best kisser and his palms started to sweat and he grew uncomfortable, but it was too late to stop now._

 _Draco brushed his tongue against Harry's bottom lip, teasing him to open. Once he did, Draco rolled his tongue over the boy's, indulging in the wet heat of Harry's mouth. It wasn't messy at all, because Draco was doing much of the work while Harry was just sitting there, enjoying the ride. Harry was only semi-focused on the kissing and his erection and all, when he suddenly heard a faint noise coming from the shadows. It was so faint, he could have sworn it was in his head. He was about to dismiss it when he heard it again. "It's definitely someone's voice", Harry told himself. He listened closely, completely ignoring Draco and his magic tongue. "What...where is it coming from?" A blinding light now reached his field of vision and he had to squint real hard to make out anything at all. "Someone is grabbing me by the shoulders," Harry thought, "but who is it?"_ "Harry! Harry, you're awake. Oh thank Merlin, you're alright. Madame Pomfrey, come quickly. Harry's woken up!" _A familiar voice belched out, echoing like crazy in Harry's head. "It sounds like Hermoine...for some reason. Where did Draco go? Was I dreaming this whole time?"_ Harry opened his eyes slowly and with much effort only to reveal a worried Hermoine on his right side and a nurse, probably Madame Pomfrey, on his left.

His head hurt like hell. The voices ringing in and out, echoing from one part of his head to the other. "Harry can you see me? How are you? Is there any pain?" Madame Pomfrey asked in her usual calming voice. " _My head feels like it's about to explode, woman! Of course it hurts." Harry thought to himself, but the only thing on his mind right now was one particular blonde guy._ "Draco….Draco. Where is...where is Draco? Is he...he alright?" Harry managed to get out. Harry couldn't control the tears running down his face. He was scared. Afraid of what happened before, of what was happening right now. The nurse was rushing from one cabinet to the next procuring medicine after medicine, mixing them into a powder and prepare the mixture for Harry to drink. "Here, drink this. This should help with the pain and...with the exploding headaches," Madame Pomfrey said calmly, handing him a flask with reddish liquid. The medicine had a kind of weird stench to it, but as he drank it, it reminded him of the "medicine" the Dursleys gave him when he was younger to cure his coughs and headaches. It helped instantly. _I guess that's the power of magical herbs, eh?_ He thought to himself. He saw Hermoine's worried face next to him. He never saw her face wear such an expression. It was terrifying. Shit must've been really fucked up for her to be like this. _Where's...is Draco? I thought that I might actually see him here. At my bedside. Maybe he got hurt? I mean, he was facing his dad...anything could've happened. I just abandoned him. I left him there all alone. And for what? I was fucking pissed at Ron. He couldn't keep his damn mouth shut for once and with every word he said it pissed me off even more! Wait...oh my...RON!_

"R-ron...is Ron ok? 'Moine, is Ron alright? I can't remember what happened. We chased each other through the Forbidden Forest and then a blinding light went off...and then everything went black…" He looked Hermoine in the eyes and saw her tearing up violently, sobbing even. Come to think of it her eyes were already puffy and red the whole time he's been awake. Tears rolling down her cheeks and snot slowly flowing out of her nose, she gently wiped the mucus off her upper lip with her Gryffindor hoodie, her hands shaking nervously. Anger and sadness was building up inside of him. He didn't know what happened and she wasn't about to tell. It made him feel anxious and guilty about not knowing what the fuck happened in the woods that night. Harry grabbed her by the wrist and the skin around his fingers turned slightly white by the power of his grip. "'Moine...listen to me! What _the fuck_ happened that night in the woods? And where's Ron?" He looked her straight in the eyes and she fell silent. "Harry...Harry, Ron and you had a serious fight in the woods and it escalated to the point of no return...and in all of that your spells collided and caused an explosion of some kind. They...the teachers...don't really know yet." She brushed a few strains of her hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear. Her hands were still shaking but not as violently as before. She clearly calmed down a little now. "There was a huge fire, and Ron was trapped under a fallen tree...the fire was everywhere. And then you came. You tried to help. Tried to rescue him. _You_ went into the fire...but it was too late. The flames had already consumed his body and there was nothing anyone could do for him. And then you got hit by that branch...and I don't know, but Hagrid told me that he had to carry you out of there. And that's all I know." Getting a tissue out of her hoodie pocket, Hermoine snuffled up some of her remaining snot up her nose and and blew with all her might into the tissue.

Harry was shocked at what he just heard. Disgust and fear spread throughout his body. His heart broken. His best friend _died_ because of him. _How can I live with this. I am...it's my fault that he's dead. If I hadn't been so stubborn, so pissed, at him baiting me, we wouldn't have fought. He would still be alive. Alive and well. His poor family. I only know too well how they must feel. I never wished any of this to happen to any of friends, but it did. My chest hurts. Hermoine looks terrible and that's my fault as well. Because of me, Ron died and we both lost our best friend. Wait...how many more had died that night? Oh Merlin, I hope Ron was the only one. I can't bare much more, I fear._ "'Moine, did anyone else... _die_ that night?" He asked curiously, eyeing her cautiously, searching for any microexpressions. "No..no, no one else lost their life, but many got hurt. Got hurt real bad. Not only physically but also emotionally. Dobby is in a coma and might not make it through the next few days. Internal bleeding. Madame Pomfrey tried and tried but...she _failed_ every time. I'm sorry, Harry, I know what he means to you." She looked at her folded hands on her lap. Silence spread throughout the room for a split second until Harry broke it. "What? Is there more?" He was at the brink of tears, desperately trying to know more about the people that got hurt. _Ron died. Dobby is going to die. What else isn't she telling me?_ Gently placing his hand on hers, she looked up at him, her eyes still puffy and red but filled with pity and fear. Fear of hurting her best friend. Pity of how he would react to the news she had and how it will hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him. Harry was in enough pain as it is.

"It's Draco," She hesitated but when she saw Harry's hunger for information and the burning flames in his eyes that lit up when she mentioned Draco, she knew that she had to continue. " He visited you some time ago. He was… how should I put this...he was having some sort of mental breakdown and who's to blame him? His father wanted to duel him, and probably kill him too, you were nowhere to be found in all the chaos, he was alone and had no one. And when they found you, you were not awake and hurt really badly. He didn't know what to do. Pansy couldn't help him out, except tell him to visit you and so he did. I guess seeing you like this, was the final straw for his mental stability and he had to...let you _go_. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry." Harry was in shock. There was a lump in his throat and he couldn't speak even if he tried. The blood pressure in his veins was starting to rise, his heart pounding rapidly and his breaths got shorter by the second. "Oh...and Pansy sent me this letter here," She revealed a letter from under her hoodie and showed it to Harry, placing it on his lap. Harry merely looked at it, not fully aware of his surroundings. He had a stabbing feeling in his chest and the pain was increasing slowly, making it even harder to breath. Hermoine didn't seem to notice the change in her friend's condition. Maybe he was imagining things and he was completely fine. Who knows?

 _I used to believe that we were on the edge of something beautiful. Something that would last for at least a long while. I wanted this relationship to work. I thought he wanted that as well. Oh, it's been a hell of a ride, that's for sure. Never let you go. Never let me down, Draco. Please._ Harry tucked at the piece of cloth covering his heart, pinching his own skin. It was hurting. A burning sensation was spreading throughout his body. _Don't you give up on us. Don't you let go. I feel the razor slowly pushing against my heart and hurts like hell. And here I thought that we were both in all the way, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health and all that stuff. But I guess that doesn't mean anything to him anymore. There really is such a thing as "a suffering too terrible to name" and I should just push away the unimaginable. But I don't if I really should. I really, truly, deeply like Draco so so much and he means the world to me, and I couldn't bare to lose him. And on the other side, he doesn't want anything to do with me. This surely is a dilemma._ Hermoine gently touched his arm, a comforting warmth spreading throughout his limb. Harry turned his face towards her without realizing he was doing so. "It's from Draco." And he almost immediately snapped out of his trance, still feeling lightheaded and the stabbing pain in his chest slowly residing but unfortunately still present. Turning his attention slowly towards his lap, he saw a familiar handwriting on the cover of the letter. _For Harry_. It was Draco's handwriting and Harry couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at the curve of his mouth. Feelings starting to take form within him and it scared Harry. He didn't know what to do now. _I'm all alone now._

Harry placed the letter back on his lap and stared at the empty void in front of him. Hermoine was saying something but he didn't register it. Not blinking for about 5 minutes, his mind started racing like crazy and he couldn't understand a single thought he was thinking. Chaos was spreading throughout his mind and it made him feel lightheaded again. The pain in his chest returned and he could hear his heart pounding like crazy. _Badum badum._ His heartbeat was so loud, his ears started ringing. His own insecurities were rising inside of him and panic started to spread, making him sweat on his forehead and under his armpits. It was all very uncomfortable, but he didn't know how to control or stop it from happening. Besides, he was in a state of paralysis anyway, so who cares, right?

Hermoine had a shocked expression on her face as she saw what her best friend was going through. She knew exactly what happening to him right now. He was having an anxiety attack and there was little she could do to stop it. The last time she saw Harry this way, was when Sirius died at the Ministry. It was something she thought she would never see again, but there he was having another attack. She went over to the nurse's station to ask Madame Pomfrey what she's supposed to do in a situation like this and the witch gave her some muggle medicine she confiscated from some rather troubling students. She looked at the pills and she knew exactly what she's supposed to do. _Harry's supposed to swallow one of the pills whole and drink water to flush it down. Ok, I think that's easy enough to remember. But how am I supposed to make him take it? I'm his best friend, so technically I'm able to help him but I don't want to hurt him either. But that's like the only way I can help him. I could also get someone else to do it for me, but who? I would've gotten Draco...but after seeing him earlier and reading that letter, I don't think that would be a great idea. Anyways, I can do it._

She went over to Harry, standing next to his bed, she poured some water in a glass and handed them to Harry. Naturally, he didn't take them. _I don't think he even realized I was trying to hand him something. Maybe force would help._ She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him gently but with a little backbone into the mattress. There was no resistance at all. She opened his jaw, placed the pill on his tongue and poured some water into his mouth and shutting it again. _Harry isn't swallowing. Fuck! Did I just mess up? Will he drown and die because of me?_ "Merlin's beard, Harry! Fucking swallow that damn pill already." She was shaking his body, still latching on his shoulder with that firm grip of her's. "Please, Harry. Do it for me?" Begging her best friend to wash down the medicine that could potentially help him recover from his state. She was still shaking him, reluctantly. And to her surprise, he finally swallowed everything after what felt like lifetime. A feeling of relief spread throughout her body and she slumped back onto the chair next to the bed. "Thanks, Harry. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you as well." Chuckling to herself, her lacrimal gland activated again and a few single tears started rolling down her already puffy face.

Harry was lying in the bed, still paralyzed by what he just read, staring at the ceiling. He hummed a song that he heard a few years ago in the muggle world when he was visiting his aunt and uncle for the summer. It wasn't a great vacation but he tried to make the best of it. And during that time, he felt especially melancholy and depressed so he turned on the radio and just listened to it all day. This particular song he heard stuck with him for a long time but he totally forgot about after the new semester started that year. He continued to hum the tune without Hermoine paying him any attention. "Sometimes it lasts in love...but sometimes it hurts instead…" He mumbled and slowly closed his eyelids, falling asleep.

* * *

 **I hope everyone "enjoyed" the epilogue and final chapter :)**

 **Inspirations were drawn from: TV shows (anything HBO, Showtime or ABC), books (mainly classics like Tolkien and Bronte), manga, music (Adele and Sia).**

 **My next project could quite possibly be extra chapters to the main story or start a spin-off with Hermoine/Pansy as the main characters. What do you think?**


End file.
